Scrapbook Love
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: At their anniversary, Ga Eul finds herself going back through time, searching for the man behind the Scrapbook.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I posted this about a year ago and it was entitled _Forever Yours, Forever You _but I changed it and deleted the first few chapter and just came up with the Scrapbook part. I thought that the story was getting way out of the plot I've been wanting so I just left it with the Scrapbook. Sorry about that guys.

And again, if you have the time. Come visit my site. Click the link Writer's blog in my profile page.

…

_Augh. Complete headache. _Ga Eul woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. With irritation, she hit the stop button. "Jung-ah?" She called for her husband when she noticed he wasn't there beside her. She was slightly alarmed because Yi Jung doesn't usually wake up before her. She stood up from her bed and found a tray on the coffee table. She looks at it and realizes that it was her breakfast; coffee and doughnuts. She smiles and notices a note taped on the flower vase just beside the coffee.

_Out for work early. I have meetings. I made you breakfast. See you later, I love you._

_-Yi Jung_

_No happy anniversary? _She sighs in disappointment. He forgot. But then she grins when she looks at the doughnuts and picks it up. She's quite impressed. Yi Jung sure did a lot of cooking when she was pregnant with the twins. She smiled at the thought. Yi Jung really is a good husband. Casanova turned into a freakishly caring husband.

Ga Eul chuckled when she thought about her description. She continued munching her doughnut when realization dawned on her. It was too quiet. The twins should have woken up by now. She widened her eyes and rushed to their room.

When she got there, no twins. _Where the hell are they? _She was panicking now. She searched all over the house. She tried calling Yi Jung but his phone was off. She was about to go out and go to the museum when she saw a note taped on the front door.

_Myung Hee and Hyun Ae are with me. Don't worry. Go to work. Happy Anniversary._

_-Yi Jung_

Ga Eul let out a sigh of relief. Her face brightened when she read the last sentence. Yi Jung should have written that to the note earlier. She can imagine Yi Jung smirking while writing those notes. That little devil. He never fails teasing her like that.

Ga Eul went to their room and got ready for work. She took a quick shower and dressed nicely. She knows Yi Jung ought to have a surprise for her. Even if there isn't any, she has to be well-dressed. It's their first anniversary. It's a special day for her and Yi Jung.

She wore her favorite sundress. It was a tube dress with nice shade of peach with a floral pattern. She also wore orange flat shoes to pair with the dress. She decided to wear a huge hat with flowers and ribbons designed on it. And to finish it all up, she wore huge shades. With that, she's done and ready to go.

She always brings a book with her when she goes to the restaurant but this time, Ga Eul didn't bring any. She busied herself inside the kitchen and experimented on some recipes. She brought dozens of recipe books with her and she tried to improve or revise any of them. She did a lot of mixing and frying with the help of her sue chefs. She was too overjoyed for the occasion that she had inspirations for the food she does. Surprisingly, even if it's her first time to make lemon bars with strawberry jam on top, it tastes great. The other food she was cooking still wasn't finish by the time she received a gift from Yi Jung. "Mrs. So! Someone delivered some flowers for you."

Ga Eul looked up and went outside the kitchen. She went over to the cashier and sure enough, there was a huge bouquet of flowers waiting for her. She smiled and took it. She searched for a note in the bouquet but there was none. She felt disappointed although she was happy for the bouquet. She checked the time. It was 11 o' clock sharp. _Damn. Yi Jung's not gonna treat me for lunch? _She decided that she should make the move this time. She left him a message and waited for his reply.

After a few more minutes, all the food she experimented with was done. Some are bad but some are quite delicious. She told her chefs to list down all the ingredients she put in the delicious ones so that they can decide whether to put it in the menu. They had weekly meetings for those kinds of things. Ga Eul sighed and looked at her phone. _Still no messages? Augh. _Out of frustration, she wasn't even hungry anymore. She decided to take a walk so that she can cool down for a moment.

She strolls in the park alone. She just hopes that Yi Jung set up something nice for them. If he didn't, well, she might as well have something for him at least. _But what am I going to buy for him?_ She sighs again, she can't think of anything because of her disappointment with Yi Jung. She took the seat on a nearby bench. She gazed at her surroundings, there were people having picnics, couples holding hands eating ice cream, kids running around playing tag. As she watches the people around her, she badly needs Yi Jung and the twins right now.

As if on cue, a boy that looks he's between four to six years old approached her. He held out a sort of book with a big SARANGHAE engraved on it. She looked at the boy as if asking where he got it. The boy answered with a smile. "A man gave it to me. He says to give it to someone wearing a peach dress. You're the only one who's wearing a peach dress in this park." She thanked the boy and he immediately left.

She looked at the book and was fascinated at its beauty. It was simple; baby pink in color, roses were on the edge of the book and hearts of different shapes were scattered all around it. She slowly opened it to the first page.

_Happy Anniversary, my Jagiya. This is a scrapbook of our life together as a couple. Please follow the directions on each of the pages. I love you. I really hope you like this._

_So Yi Jung 3 Chu Ga Eul_

She looked at it happily, extremely thankful that God answered her prayers.

_So here's the surprise? What are you up to Yi Jung?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

Ga Eul stared at the scrapbook she was holding. She didn't know what Yi Jung's up to but she's willing to find out. She slowly turned to the next page. She can feel her blood rise to her face.

That second page showed a picture of her hugging the first teddy bear Yi Jung gave her. The other picture was Yi Jung pouting at the scene before him. That day was their first real date together. Yi Jung surprised her when he arrived at her apartment carrying that human-sized teddy bear and he asked her to go on a date with him. If she remembers correctly, that was a week after he arrived from Sweden.

_September 15, 2007_

_I know you know what happened the day this picture was taken. Go there my sweet little country bumpkin. Something awaits you there._

_P.S. : I know teddy bears are cuddly but I know they can't match me._

Ga Eul smiled. She knows exactly where to go. She closed the scrapbook and started her journey.

_Flashback :) [September 15, 2007]_

_Yi Jung parked his orange sports car on the driveway. He turned off the engine and went out his car. He walked to the passenger's seat and pulled out the human-sized teddy bear he bought for his girlfriend. It was a typical white teddy bear with a scarf around its neck. Yi Jung added an extra accessory on it. He had a necklace designed; a white gold necklace with a maple leaf as a pendant. Engraved in the middle of the maple leaf was a "Y" and little diamond stones surrounded the edges of the maple leaf. The teddy bear had the necklace on and Yi Jung just wishes that Ga Eul will have the idea that the necklace was hers and not the teddy bear's. It was just his way of presenting it to her._

_After a moment of composing himself, he rummaged his pocket for Ga Eul's keys. She traded the keys of her apartment to the keys of Yi Jung's studio when they became official. They can come and go to their places as long as they don't leave a mess and ask each other's permission. He finally got the hold of her the keys and inserted it to the knob. He opened the door and popped his head to her apartment._

_He can see her in the kitchen cooking but she didn't notice his presence. Yi Jung went inside and stared at her. He put down the teddy bear on the sofa and took a step forward. She still didn't acknowledge his presence and it confused Yi Jung. 'Why is she ignoring me?' He thought. Then he heard Ga Eul muttering something. It was like she's singing. Yi Jung took another step forward and looked at her clearly. 'Oh… She's wearing her earphones.' He can't hide the amusement on his face while staring at her. She looked rather cute in her PJ's especially when she's singing like that. He chuckled and decided to let her know he's there. He walked silently to her and put his hands over her eyes. Ga Eul jumped at his action and tried to pull his hands away._

"_Who the hell are you? Hey!" Ga Eul frantically shouted. She was panicking._

_Yi Jung smirked and her arms suddenly travelled to her waist. He hugged her tightly from behind and let his chin rest on her shoulder. He was wrong to do that because after a few seconds he was lying on the floor, crying out in pain and clutching his stomach. Apparently, Ga Eul instinctively elbowed him on the ribs, turned around and kicked his shin. It happened so suddenly that Yi Jung didn't have the time to defend himself. Ga Eul glared at the man who dared touch her but her face suddenly softened when she realized who the man was._

"_Oh… Yi Jung-sunbae…" It was barely audible for Yi Jung to hear. As guilt entered her, she bit her lip and tried to pull Yi Jung up._

"_Ow! That hurt Ga Eul! I didn't know you know martial arts. Aaaaugh!" He said, frustrated. _

"_Well, you deserve it! How dare you scare me like that?" Ga Eul angrily retorted. She looked away and went back to her cooking. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_Why? Don't you want me here?" Yi Jung looked at her in disbelief._

_With that, Ga Eul looked up and no trace of irritation was visible in her face. Instead, she looked like she was thinking on what to say. "Okay then… If you don't want me here, I'll be going now… I just want to surprise you, that's all…" Yi Jung said, disappointed. He turned around and was about to walk away when Ga Eul called him._

"_Sunbae!" Yi Jung stopped but didn't look at her. He was still sad to know that she didn't want him there. "Wait… I was just… I didn't expect you to come… Sorry…" She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Sorry sunbae."_

_Yi Jung loosened her grip and turned around. He held her shoulders and he saw her eyes watery, as if begging for his forgiveness. He cupped her cheek and caressed it lightly. "You know I can't be mad at you." He pulled her waist and enveloped her into a hug. She didn't hesitate to hug him back. Yi Jung stroked her hair gently and inhaled her sweet berry scent. "I have something for you…" He whispered to her ear. _

_He pulled back and grabbed Ga Eul's wrist. He dragged her to the living room. As they were going there, Ga Eul stopped in her tracks. She stood still and stared at the teddy bear in awe. She felt her jaw drop and she can feel her cheeks flush. Yi Jung gave his classic smirk. After what seemed like forever, he decided to break her trance. "Ga Eul? Don't you like it?" He raised his eyebrow at her._

_Ga Eul snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "No! I love it! Gosh… It's big!" Ga Eul ran to the teddy bear and hugged it tightly. "It's soooo cute! I'm going to name her… Hea! Isn't it cute? Awwwww." She continued hugging Hea and pinching her cheeks._

_Yi Jung pouted at the sight. Ga Eul ignored him completely after she saw the bear. "Sooo… She's more huggable than me now?"_

_Ga Eul shot his head up and giggled at him. He looks adorable when he does that pouting thing of his. She stood up from beside Hea and slowly walked to him. She gave him her radiant smile that Yi Jung came to love. "Sorry sunbae. I got overly excited." She pulled him into a tight hug and squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The bear's so cute!" She gave him a light peck on the cheeks and walked back to Hea again. Yi Jung sighed and suddenly regretted buying the bear for her. _

_He sat on the couch across them and looked down the floor. 'Gaaaah… I didn't know Ga Eul would be too fond of the bear that she would actually ignore me in the process.'_

_Ga Eul noticed Yi Jung's disappointed actions and decided to call his attention. "You know sunbae… The necklace looks so cute… but I don't think it fits Hea though." _

"_Because it's for you…" Yi Jung was still looking down in his feet, fidgeting with his hands._

_Ga Eul stood up and sat beside him. "Well, care to put it on me?" She rubbed his back and hoped that Yi Jung would look at her. To her dismay, he still didn't look up. She smiled at Yi Jung's childishness. 'Two can play in that game.' She poked Yi Jung's waist. When he jumped at her gesture, she continued tickling him. Yi Jung struggled and tried to tickle her back. He succeeded and they both fell on the floor. Yi Jung caught Ga Eul in his chest so that she wouldn't fall directly on the floor. They continued laughing at what happened._

_After a few minutes, their laughter died down. Yi Jung stared at those beautiful chocolate orbs and Ga Eul did the same thing. They held each other's gaze and their hearts suddenly thumped rapidly. _

_Ga Eul suddenly had the courage to break the deafening silence that was occurring before them. "Soooo… Put it on me now sunbae." She pinched his nose and stood up from the floor. Yi Jung did the same thing and went over to the bear._

_He unlocked the necklace on Hea's neck and walked over to where Ga Eul was. "This necklace is specially made for you…" Yi Jung put the necklace on her and pulled out her tucked hair. He turned her around and pulled her into his arms again._

"_Come to think of it… You're cuddlier than Hea…" Ga Eul giggled while hugging him back._

_Yi Jung chuckled at her comment and was about to say something when his nose caught something… burned? He quickly pulled away from the hug and looked around. Ga Eul stared at him, confused at his actions. She looked at where he's staring at and her eyes widened in shock. "Ga Eul! You're kitchen's burning!" Yi Jung shouted._

_Yi Jung didn't have to tell it twice. Ga Eul rushed to the kitchen and went directly to the oven. Yi Jung ran after her and saw her pulling out a tray from the oven. They both coughed at the smoke. Thank goodness it wasn't that thick or else they would have suffocated in the room. _

"_Augh… My cookies!" Ga Eul exclaimed. She dropped the burnt cookies on the counter. _

_Yi Jung chuckled and walked over to her. "That reminds me Ga Eul-yang… I was meaning to ask you out this day."_

_Ga Eul blinked her eyes a few times but she could only utter... "Eh?"_

"_Yeah. Our first real date." Before Ga Eul can respond, Yi Jung pushed her to the direction of her room. "Hurry and get dressed. Wear something comfortable." Yi Jung closed the door quickly before Ga Eul can even speak her mind._

_Yi Jung waited patiently at the living room. When he heard Ga Eul's bedroom door open, his head snapped to the direction of the door. Ga Eul came out wearing skinny jeans and a pink tank top. She wore pink flat shoes and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. She didn't wear make-up but she was absolutely gorgeous with her simplicity._

_Ga Eul waved her hand in front of Yi Jung who was staring still, mouth wide open. Yi Jung blinked a few times and he finally gained composure. He gulped before saying, "Shall we go now?" When Ga Eul nodded, he stood up and took her hands in his. They intertwined their fingers and head out for the door._

_On the way to their destination, Ga Eul kept asking Yi Jung where they are going but he wouldn't tell. Even a clue didn't slip out of his mouth. Ga Eul decided to give up the subject and looked outside. Ga Eul's curiosity rose when she realized they were driving out of Seoul. She gave glances to Yi Jung's direction but stayed quiet. She knows he still wouldn't tell her._

_At last, Yi Jung stopped the car. He exhaled and excitedly said. "We're here!" He went out of the car and rushed to open the car door for Ga Eul. Ga Eul stepped out and gazed around. They were at a some sort of a secluded area._

_Yi Jung took her hand and he jerked his head to the hill on his right. They climbed the hill hand in hand and Ga Eul was still not speaking. The small hill had an oak tree on top of it. Yi Jung led her to the direction of the tree and there… a picnic basket was waiting for them._

_Yi Jung sat on the blanket and patted the space beside him. He looked at Ga Eul expectantly but she stood still in front of him. He looked at her eyes questioningly. Ga Eul parted her lips as if she was about to say something but she closed it again. "Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung called out her name._

_Ga Eul sighed and stared at him. "You're unbelievable… This is sooo…"_

"_Sooo? What?" Yi Jung urged her to go on._

"_This is so sweet sunbae…" Ga Eul's voice trailed off as she looked at her surroundings. Apparently, the top of the hill was overlooking quite a breathtaking view. A plantain with a few trees scattered all around it. Rose bushed and flower beds are also not hard to miss. It was a great view below them._

_Yi Jung chuckled at her amusement. Ga Eul is easy to please but that's one of the things he loved about her. "Come here Ga Eul-yang. Let's eat. I'm hungry."_

_Ga Eul slowly walked over to him. She sat down on the blanked while Yi Jung was pulling out plates and utensils. "So, what do you have there?"_

"_Hmmm… My chefs made some caesar salad, clubhouse sandwiches, spaghetti and brownies for dessert. And some canned fruit juices are inside this cooler." He patted the cooler behind him. "So let's eat?"_

"_I didn't know you eat simple stuffs like these." Ga Eul commented._

"_I don't… This is my first time I'm going to eat these things." Yi Jung said as he was serving spaghetti on Ga Eul's plate. He cut it and twirled it with her fork. He held it out to Ga Eul. "Aaaaah!"_

_Ga Eul giggled and opened her mouth. "Hmm… It's good. Want one too?" Yi Jung nodded as a response. She also twirled spaghetti on Yi Jung's fork and stuffed it into Yi Jung's mouth._

_They shared their meal under the oak tree with the perfect breeze passing by them. They talked and laughed. It was a perfect moment for them; a simple yet wonderful date._

"_Oh! I forgot something." Yi Jung said while Ga Eul was eating her brownie. He stood up and walked behind the tree. Yi Jung came back after a few seconds with his hands on his back._

"_What's that you're hiding?" Ga Eul asked while pointing at his hands._

_Yi Jung showed her a bouquet of roses. He leaned over to her and gave the bouquet. "Here… That's freshly picked from the bushes down there." He let out his dimpled grin at her._

_Ga Eul, as usual, blushed at this. She took the flowers and inhaled its scent. It was very sweet and fragrant. "Thank you Jung-ah." She stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is the loveliest date ever."_

_(: End of Flashback_

Ga Eul was climbing the familiar hill where she and Yi Jung had their first date. As expected, there was a picnic basket waiting for her there but no sign of Yi Jung. She walked over to the basket and found an envelope tied in a red rose. She quickly opened it and unfolded the paper inside it.

_My Jagiya,_

_Hey, this is just your first destination. I know you haven't eaten lunch yet so I had this made for you. Those are the same as the ones we had when we went here. I'm sorry I'm not here to enjoy it with you… But you'll be happy when you knew who would be joining you. Just continue flipping the scrapbook and you won't be disappointed._

_Again, happy anniversary. I love you._

_Yi Jung_

Ga Eul got confused when she read that someone's going to join her... but who?

And then as if on cue, someone called her name. She looked up and her face brightened up.

"Ga Eul! Long time no see!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

"Ga Eul! Long time no see!"

Ga Eul stood up and ran to the new comer. "Jae Kyung-unnie!" She hugged her tightly while giggling. "When did you arrive? It's been so long. How are you?"

Both of them walked side by side to the picnic basket under the oak tree. "I just arrived yesterday. I think your husband found out that I came back. I was supposed to go to your house tomorrow but then this thing came up. Yi Jung told me to come here and accompany you until the end of something. I don't know what that something is." Jae Kyung shrugged and rummaged the picnic basket to serve the food.

"Oh… So you'll be with me until the end of this… this scrapbook?" Ga Eul asked her while helping her serve the dishes.

"Yeah… I think… So what's next?" Jae Kyung took a bite of the spaghetti.

Ga Eul put down her fork and flipped on page 3 of the scrapbook. She widened her eyes on what she saw. 'Really… How did Yi Jung got these pictures?' Ga Eul thought.

"Oh that's so cute!" Jae Kyung squealed in delight. The first picture was Ga Eul and Yi Jung kissing under the rain. They were completely wet but they ignored it. The second one was a kite. It is a diamond kite with heart cutouts that was glued to it. Red ribbons were tied to its tail. The last picture was Ga Eul's mess while making the kite.

_June 24, 2008_

_Our first kiss. 3_

"So do you still remember where that happened?" Jae Kyung asked.

Ga Eul nodded and took a bite of the salad. "Yep. It's a little far away from here."

"Okay. Let's ride my car."

"But… I drove my own car here."

"Oh… Okay…" Jae Kyung looked at Chen, her trusty bodyguard, and nodded her head. Chen bowed down and walked to them.

"Mrs. So… Please give me your car keys. I'll drive it to your house for you." Chen bowed and held out her hand. Ga Eul reluctantly gave her the keys. She didn't even know if she knows where their house is.

"Let's just finish this Ga Eul then we can go to that next place." Ga Eul nodded in agreement.

_Flashback :)_

"_Ga Eul, we can just go buy our own kite. Why don't we just buy one instead of you doing it?" Yi Jung complained for the nth time. He was impatiently waiting for Ga Eul to finish the kite. It was a typical afternoon in the So Mansion. Ga Eul surprised Yi Jung and invited him to go kite flying. She brought her own materials to build her kite. Yi Jung didn't know how to help out so Ga Eul did it on her own._

"_No. I want to do it with my own hands. Besides, it's almost done so stop whining." Ga Eul said firmly while tying the ribbons on the tail._

_Yi Jung watched as Ga Eul glued something here and there. He can't seem to understand why Ga Eul insisted on making the kite of her own. 'Well, look at the bright side Yi Jung… You can stare and stare and stare at her as long as you want.' His mind told him._

_Ga Eul was cutting hearts on a piece of red paper happily. "Look. Jung-ah!" She held up the cutouts in front of him. "Help me glue it to the kite. And then we're done."_

_Yi Jung crawled over to her side and took the glue and some of the cutouts. He pasted it to the kite one by one and Ga Eul did the same thing. When they were almost done, Ga Eul playfully taped a cutout on Yi Jung's cheek. Yi Jung jumped at her gesture and smirked at her. Ga Eul immediately stood up and ran away from Yi Jung. Yi Jung chased her around his living room. "Chu Ga Eul! Come here!" He shouted while chuckling._

"_Catch me if you can Casanova!" Ga Eul ran to the stairs but apparently she wasn't fast enough. Yi Jung caught her in his arms and pulled her. He sticks the heart cutout on her cheek. They were both laughing at what happened. Yi Jung walked over to the mess and pick up a marker. Ga Eul followed him, curious on what he was going to do._

_Yi Jung then grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Stay still." He ordered her. Ga Eul raised her eyebrow while Yi Jung put his initials on her cutout. "There."_

"_What did you write?" Ga Eul was about to get the cutout from her cheek but Yi Jung stopped her._

"_I'm not going to tell. Write something on mine, too." Yi Jung pointed on his cheek and leaned over to her._

_Ga Eul took the marker and thought about what she's going to write. 'I love you? No… Hmmm… Casanova? No…' Ga Eul finally wrote something. "There. Done."_

"_Okay… On the count of three… Let's pull out this cutout on our cheek." Yi Jung said. "One."_

"_Two." Ga Eul held up two fingers._

"_Three." They both pull out the cutout and showed them to each other._

"_Wow… How did you know?" Yi Jung said, amusement and confusion written all over his face._

_Ga Eul shrugged and smiled at him. Apparently, she wrote GE on his cutout while Yi Jung wrote YJ on hers. "I guess, we really are soulmates." Ga Eul stuck her tongue out and giggled._

_Yi Jung chuckled. "Let's go and fly that kite of yours."_

_:) :) :) :) :P_

_Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived at the field. A lot of people were already there flying their own kites. Kids, families, and couples like them were enjoying the breeze that afternoon. Yi Jung and Ga Eul walked hand in hand to a vacant stop across the field. Halfway there, Ga Eul ran childishly holding her kite. She jumped and jumped while waiting for Yi Jung to go to her. Yi Jung smiled at her girlfriend. Sometimes, she can be too excited and overjoyed about something._

"_Yi Juuuuuung! Hurry up!" Ga Eul's smile was very wide. It's obvious that she was very happy._

_When Yi Jung finally arrived beside Ga Eul, he calmed her down and took the kite from her. "So how do we do this?"_

"_Here, hold this string and run."_

_Yi Jung did what he was told to do but the kite just fell down. "Feel the breeze Yi Jung! See the direction it will go to."_

_Yi Jung tried again but failed miserably. He cursed under his breath and tried again. Ga Eul ran to him and took the string from his grip. "I'll try it."_

_Ga Eul ran while unwinding the string. The kite soared beautifully. She looked at her kite and mentally congratulated herself for a job well done. She settled herself while pulling the kite gently. Yi Jung pouted while watching her successful trial._

"_That's unfair! The kite is bias!" Yi Jung shouted while walking over to her._

"_No, it's not. Hold this and then pull gently." Ga Eul cautiously gave the string to Yi Jung. Yi Jung took it willingly and pulled gently._

"_Wow… Cool." Ga Eul smiled at her boyfriend. It was obvious that it's Yi Jung's first time flying a kite and she's glad that Yi Jung is experiencing this first time with her. Ga Eul hugged him from his side and leaned her head to his shoulder._

"_It's great, isn't it?"_

_Yi Jung nodded and continued flying the kite. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Yi Jung pulled the kite down. "I think it's going to rain." They both looked at the clouds and sure enough, dark clouds are slowly appearing at the sky. "We should go." Yi Jung took her hand and walked to the direction of his car. Ga Eul tugged his hand. Yi Jung looked at her, confused._

_Droplets of water slowly fell down on the field. Some people there ran to their vehicles and some ran to where there's a shade. But Yi Jung and Ga Eul stayed there. "Let's enjoy the rain. I love it when it rains." Ga Eul smiled at him and looked at the sky._

_Yi Jung smiled and stared at her. 'She really is a different girl. My Ga Eul…' The rain got heavier by the second. Yi Jung walked to her and hugged her from her back. "You're going to get sick Ga Eul-ah."_

_Ga Eul shook her head while turning to him. "As long as my medicine's with me, I won't ever get sick."_

_Yi Jung smiled at that statement. They're locked in each other's gaze. They were enjoying that perfect moment under the rain. "I love you, Ga Eul."_

"_I love you too." Ga Eul said slowly. With that, Yi Jung slowly leaned to her. He stopped when they were only centimeters apart. Ga Eul can smell his scent despite the rain. Yi Jung was looking at her as if asking something. Ga Eul nodded slowly. Yi Jung finally captured her lips on his. Ga Eul blushed as his soft lips touched hers. It was her first kiss and she was glad at that._

_It wasn't Yi Jung's first time to kiss a girl but at that moment, he felt like it was just his first. It was different. It was something more powerful than the ones with his flings. It was special. It was sweet and passionate. That was… What? True love's first kiss._

_It was a wet but sweet afternoon for the couple. Yi Jung and Ga Eul shared their first kiss under the pouring rain._

_(: End of flashback_

Jae Kyung and Ga Eul arrived at the field. They can see a figure flying a kite. Ga Eul hoped that it was Yi Jung. They walked over to the man. Her face fell when she realized that it wasn't her husband. It was a tall figure wearing a white suit. He was flying the kite, almost the same one as Ga Eul's kite.

The man sensed someone walking to him. He looked at them and smiled.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae!" Ga Eul exclaimed, shocked.

"Hi." Ji Hoo mocked salute.

"What−?" Ga Eul looked at him wonderingly.

"I was assigned to fly this kite until you come here." Ji Hoo pulled the kite down and gave it to Ga Eul. "Here."

Ga Eul took the kite from him and examined it. An envelope was taped in the middle. She pulled it out cautiously, hoping not to rip the paper. She opened it and unfolded the paper inside the envelope.

_GE,_

_Second destination. I tried to build this kite as perfect as yours. I really tried. I hope this thing would make you happy._

_I love you, Chu Ga Eul._

_P.S.: I'd do anything… even crazy stuffs like this just to please you._

_3 YJ_

Ga Eul smiled at the letter. Yi Jung's really sweet. She can't believe that he remembers every detail of their relationship.

"Ga Eul?" Ga Eul looked at the owner of the voice, curious of what he's about to say. "Let's go? Yi Jung asked me to accompany you and Jae Kyung."

Ga Eul smiled at him and nodded her head. Off to the third destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

"The mall?" Jae Kyung raised her eyebrow as she stepped out of her car. Ga Eul walked beside her and looked at the mall she and Yi Jung usually go to.

"Yup… It's definitely this one…" Ga Eul flipped the scrapbook and showed Jae Kyung the pictures in the page. The pictures are Ga Eul and Yi Jung inside a photo booth. The first few pictures was showed an irritated Yi Jung. The next ones were pretty good. Yi Jung made poses the same as Ga Eul's poses. It took five whole pages of the scrapbook for those pictures.

_August 11, 2008_

_3 My first time in a public photo booth_

"So… Yi Jung's next note is in a photo booth?" Jae Kyung asked. Ga Eul slowly nodded her head. She wasn't actually sure if this is their third destination. The mall's an all too public place for some sort of note Yi Jung would leave. "Okay… Let's go then, Ga Eul." Jae Kyung grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the entrance of the mall.

It took them time to find the photo booth. It's a really big mall and not to mention there are a lot of people doing their shopping. Ga Eul can't actually remember the exact location of the photo booth. They went from corner to corner. Jae Kyung also spent her time window shopping so it was not a pretty good help from finding the photo booth quickly. That was not until Ga Eul lost her patience and dragged her from in front of Channel.

It was exactly three o' clock when they finally found the photo booth. Ga Eul immediately ran and went inside it. She searched inside if some envelope was taped inside but to her dismay, she found none. Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo, on the other hand, searched around the photo booth. Still, they found none. After a few more minutes of searching and hoping, they gave up.

"I thought this was the photo booth, Ga Eul? Maybe it's another one." Jae Kyung stated with her irritated voice.

"Nope. I'm positive it's this one. Look. The pictures' background is exactly the same as the one inside the photo booth." Ga Eul opposed.

"Turn to the next page after those pictures. Maybe the next destination is actually that one." Ji Hoo suggested. Ga Eul nodded and proceeded on flipping the pages. There, she saw a picture of an ugly looking thing and a picture of Yi Jung sleeping on a couch.

_First time I ate street food. Augh. 3_

"Oh!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "Damn. I forgot what else happened that day." She giggled and turned to Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo, both wearing confused faces. "I know exactly where to go."

_Flashback :)_

"_Is this okay?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung as she stepped out of the changing room. She walked in front of the mirror and checked herself out. Yi Jung took her shopping for their trip to Paris in December. At first, Ga Eul complained because it was too early and she had a lot to do. Moreover, she doesn't have enough savings for shopping clothes. Despite all Ga Eul's protests, Yi Jung still insisted and dragged her to the mall. He badly wants to spend time with her, after all._

_Yi Jung walked behind her and embraced her from behind. Ga Eul jumped at his sudden action. It sends her body shiver at his sudden touch. She didn't have time to react as she blushed furiously in front of the mirror. Yi Jung leaned down and placed his chin on top of Ga Eul's shoulder. He winked at her in the mirror. If it was even possible, Ga Eul blushed some more._

"_You will still look beautiful regardless of what you wear." Yi Jung spoke softly._

_Ga Eul slowly loosened his arms around her as she saw the salesladies gathering around them. She turned around and looked at him. "Yi Jung-ah. Seriously… Do I look good in this dress?"_

"_I'm serious when I said that Ga Eul-yang… Wear all the dresses you want… I won't care…" Yi Jung said as he looked at her lovingly. Ga Eul blushed, unable to respond to his compliment. With that, he turned her around and tied the ribbon at the back of her dress. "There." He paused and stared at her face in the mirror._

"_Yi Jung-ah?" Ga Eul turned around and waved her hand in front of him. Yi Jung immediately snapped back from his reverie and smiled at her._

"_Let's go now, Ga Eul-yang? Oh, wait. I'll pay for all the dress you wore first. Then let's leave this shop and go wherever you want to go. It's still early afternoon."_

"_Yi Jung-ah! Don't buy all the clothes. Just some of it! I don't want you go spending money on me."_

_Yi Jung ignored her because he knows this would lead to another long argument with her. Instead, he turned to the salesladies and handed them his credit card. He instructed them to wrap all the dresses and send them to his studio._

"_Yi Jung-ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed. She ran to the salesladies and stopped them from getting all the dresses. Yi Jung shook his head. 'Aish. Typical Ga Eul.' He walked to his girlfriend and grabbed her wrist. He quickly turned her around._

"_Ga Eul-yang. Please please please. Just let me buy those dresses for you. I want it. It's not like I'm going to think that you're like other women who just wants money and things from their boyfriend. I know you're different, okay? Besides, I was the one who insisted on buying those for you."_

"_But—"_

"_Please." Yi Jung pouted. Ga Eul sighed in defeat. She knows she can't resist that face of his. It was too adorable. Yi Jung smiled at his victory._

_:) :) :) :) :P_

"_Look Yi Jung-ah! A photo booth!" Ga Eul dragged her boyfriend to the photo booth. After they were done shopping, they spent their time walking around the mall. Ga Eul spotted a photo booth as they were passing by a restaurant. Being her vain self, she immediately grabbed Yi Jung and ran to the photo booth. "Let's go inside and take pictures!" Ga Eul inserted some bill and pulled Yi Jung inside the booth. Yi Jung sighed. This is another one of their picture sessions. It was normal when you're girlfriend is Ga Eul but still, he can't seem to adjust to that fact._

"_Ga Eul-yang… Do we really have to? We can just go in a studio and have professional photographers to take pictures of us." Yi Jung whined. Apparently, he's not going to give up that easily._

"_No!" Ga Eul pressed the button to start the machine. With that, camera sounds were heard continuously. Yi Jung stayed frowning all throughout the shots but Ga Eul didn't notice it. Ga Eul happily went out of the booth and Yi Jung followed along. She took the pictures that were printed just below the thing were you insert the bills. _

_Frowning, Ga Eul turned to Yi Jung and gave him a scowl. "You didn't smile." She huffed and turned around. She sighed and took a few steps forward. When she didn't hear any footsteps beside her, she turned her head to look at Yi Jung. She cocked her eyebrow at the sight before her. Yi Jung was inserting some bills at the photo booth. "What are you doing?" Ga Eul questioned with her confused voice._

"_Kaja Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung went inside the photo booth. Ga Eul, still confused, stayed there. 'What the—? I thought he doesn't want to?' She shrugged and slowly walked towards the photo booth. _

_She reluctantly went inside and saw Yi Jung smiling at her. She gazed into his eyes to know what's going on. Yi Jung just shrugged and patted the seat beside him. Ga Eul took the seat and waited for him to do something. Yi Jung's smile remained on his face. "Smile Ga Eul-ah." He said as he pressed the button._

_Ga Eul's face quickly lit up and smiled as another continuous shots were heard. After that, she went outside to look at the pictures. She stared at it in awe. They were so cute. She turned her head to show Yi Jung the picture but Yi Jung was inserting another bill. He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. This time, they made varieties of poses. They did it two more times with another variety of poses. It was amazing how the couple come up with the poses. It doesn't matter, though. It was cute, adorable and unique._

_After the last set of pictures, Ga Eul turned to Yi Jung. "So… What made you change your mind?"_

"_The very same reason why I changed my mind about soulmates…" Yi Jung said in that rosy tone of his. And at that statement, Ga Eul blushed yet again. Even though he did this all the time, she was still not used to those romantic words._

_Unable to say anything, Ga Eul told Yi Jung that they should head home now. Yi Jung agreed. The couple walked to the parking lot, hands intertwined._

_The drive home was a quite cheery one for the couple. They talked about random stuffs and laughed at some jokes. Even though Yi Jung badly wants to snuggle with Ga Eul at that moment, Yi Jung tried hard to keep his eyes on the road but it was impossible though. He kept stealing glances at Ga Eul which made her scold him. "Yi Jung-ah. Keep your eyes on the road. We might get into an accident." Ga Eul warned him, her voice was firm but it was light. She didn't want to ruin their mood. Yi Jung agreed and focused on driving. With that, Ga Eul looked outside the car window._

_The couple got stuck in traffic as they were nearing Ga Eul's neighborhood. Ga Eul was still looking outside the car window. She stared at the line of street vendors. She suddenly felt like eating some. "Yi Jung-ah… Can you pull over?"_

"_Huh? Why? What's up?" Yi Jung, obviously confused, looked at her._

"_Please." Ga Eul looked into his eyes and pouted. That expression of hers was Yi Jung's weakness too and she perfectly knows that. Yi Jung sighed and parked the car beside the sidewalk. Whatever Ga Eul wants to do, he thinks it would be fun. Ga Eul didn't wait for Yi Jung to open the door for her. Once Yi Jung turned off the engine, she got out the car. Yi Jung stepped out of the car too and followed her._

_Ga Eul stopped in front of a certain street vendor. "Can I have those please?" Ga Eul pointed to her favorite street food. Yi Jung, still clueless, went beside her to look at the street foods. 'Augh… Disgusting… She's not going to eat that, is she?'_

_Just when Yi Jung was about to ask her, Ga Eul turned around and offered him some of the street food he saw. "Here. Try one."_

"_No—" Yi Jung was cut off when Ga Eul shoved the food into his mouth._

"_Chew." Ga Eul ordered. Yi Jung unwillingly obeyed as he didn't fail to show his disgusted face. "C'mon Yi Jung… It's good…"_

_Yi Jung slowly nodded his head and swallowed the food. "It's good." He forced himself to utter those words. In truth, it wasn't really good. He was just saying it so that she won't be upset._

_Yi Jung watched as she chewed the food happily. She finished off the food and ordered another one. Ga Eul offered her a whole bunch of the food and he took it hesitantly. He stared at it and then turned to look at Ga Eul. She had her waiting eyes as she urged him to eat it. He gulped and forced the food into his mouth. He finished it after a few more minutes and clearly reminded himself to eat something sweet when he gets home. Ga Eul took his hands and walked back to the car._

_It was clearly a happy day for Ga Eul. It was too for Yi Jung except for the street food part._

_:) :) :) :) :P_

_The next day, Yi Jung can't find himself to get up from bed. He stayed lying on bed with his hands on his forehead. His head was throbbing like mad. He felt like he was going to vomit. He felt cold and hot at the same time. 'Is my aircon broken? Augh…' He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep again but it was impossible. His head was really aching and he wasn't in the condition to sleep. 'What the hell is happening to me?'_

_He sat up from the bed and blinked his eyes. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He didn't know why but he felt like he was moving rather slow. He washed his face and felt the cool water in his skin. He very much appreciated it but his head ache became worse. Yi Jung took out his first aid kit and looked for some medicine. Luckily, he found it in the bottom of the bag. He popped out the tablet and headed out to the kitchen for some water._

_He felt like collapsing while he was going down the stairs. His butler noticed it and went to his side. "Young master, are you alright?" He asked in concern._

"_I'm fine." He waved his hand once and the butler released him. He continued walking down the stairs. Finally, he arrived at the kitchen after what seemed like years. He opened the fridge and poured him some glass of water. He drank the medicine slowly. 'Aish… What is this? Am I sick?'_

_He made his way to his room again. When he went inside, he can hear his phone ringing. He slowly took his phone from his coffee table. It was Ga Eul._

"_Hello?" Yi Jung said, trying hard not to sound weak._

"_Yi Jung-ah? Are you okay? You sound weak." Leave it to Ga Eul to easily read him._

"_Uh… Yes… I'm fine. So what's up?" Again, he tried to sound normal though he knows Ga Eul wouldn't buy it._

"_Uh… Okay… I just called to tell you that I'll be out with Jan Di today. You told me yesterday that you would be dropping by." Ga Eul sounded hesitant._

"_Uh… Okay… Have fun with Jan Di."_

"_Yi Jung-ah. Are you really okay?" Ga Eul's worried voice was more pronounced this time._

"_I really am…" Surprisingly, Yi Jung sounded normal as he said that statement._

"_Okay then. Bye."_

"_Bye. Love you."_

"_Love you too." After that, they hung up. Ga Eul then dialed Jan Di's number. She cancelled their girl's day out and told her she needs to attend to Yi Jung because he was sick. Being her best friend, Jan Di understood and told her to tell Yi Jung to get well soon._

_Obviously worried, she got dressed in a minute and went outside. She desperately hailed a cab and told the driver Yi Jung's address. She tapped her hands impatiently the whole ride to Yi Jung's house. Then, she thought of something and told the driver to pull over a porridge shop near Yi Jung's house. She paid the driver and got out. She rushed inside the porridge shop to buy some pumpkin porridge. Well, she needs some weapons when she's going to take care of a stubborn Casanova… ex-Casanova in his case._

_Ga Eul made a run for Yi Jung's house and opened the door. She doesn't need to ring the doorbell because all of Yi Jung's employees know who she is. She bowed down to his butler and asked where he is. The butler told her that Yi Jung was in his entertainment room. 'That brat. What is he doing there? He should be in bed.'_

_She ran along the hall until she reached the entertainment room. The TV was on but she doesn't see any sign of Yi Jung. She took a few steps forward and looked around the room. 'Where is he?'_

_She continued looking around until he noticed figure lying on the couch. It was Yi Jung, sleeping soundly. He was sweating like mad but he was clutching the sheet on top of him for warmth. He really is sick. Ga Eul put down the porridge on top of his coffee table. She reached for his forehead and felt the warmth of his skin. He was burning up. She widened her eyes and panicked. She never imagined Yi Jung getting sick._

_With her touch, Yi Jung stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't quite make out who was in front of him at first. He blinked a few times and smiled as he saw Ga Eul's worried face looking at her. "What are you doing here, Ga Eul-yang? I thought you're going out with Jan Di."_

"_I knew you were lying and immediately cancelled our meeting." Ga Eul knelt on the floor for a better look at him. "You should have said you're sick."_

"_I didn't want you to know I'm that weak. It would ruin my manly image." Yi Jung reasoned out._

_Ga Eul gave out a soft chuckle and kissed his forehead. "You arrogant brat." She teased him and smiled. Yi Jung chuckled and tried to sit up while Ga Eul assists him. "I brought some porridge with me. Your favorite." She smiled at him and went over the coffee table to fix the porridge for him. She sat down beside him, holding the bowl of porridge in her hands. She took a spoonful and carefully blew it. "Aaaaaah!" Yi Jung chuckled. He was enjoying this. He opened his mouth to receive the porridge._

"_Thank you." Yi Jung said and scooted to Ga Eul's side. He leaned his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes._

"_I'm sorry I made you eat street food." Ga Eul frowned when she realized what caused his sickness._

"_It was my fault I didn't tell you I don't like it Ga Eul-yang. Don't feel bad."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I don't ever want you upset."_

"_You're doing it again." Ga Eul said as she blushed. Yi Jung can still make her blush even if he's sick. Yi Jung laughed when he got what she meant._

_(: End of Flashback_

"Pull over there unnie." Ga Eul politely asked Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung parked her car smoothly beside the sidewalk. They both got out of the car. Ga Eul immediately rushed to a certain street vendor. Ji Hoo also parked his car just behind Jae Kyung's. He got out and leaned on it. Jae Kyung went over to him and did the same. She leaned over to his car. They looked at Ga Eul as she was asking the street vendor something.

"Excuse me… Did someone leave an envelope here?" Ga Eul said kindly. The street vendor smiled at her and nodded.

"You must be Mrs. So… I can imagine how that fine young man picked a gorgeous girl like you." The street vendor complimented while handing over an envelope.

"Thank you." Ga Eul blushed as she took the envelope from her. She bowed down and thanked her again. She quickly opened the awaited envelope and unfolded the paper inside.

_Ga Eul-yang._

_That day, I truly felt like a child being taken care of by his mom. I missed that kind of feeling especially when our family crisis came. I took this spot instead of the mall because this was the main reason why I got sick. And this is also the reason why you came to my house and took care of me. It was the same time I realized that you, Chu Ga Eul, would always be beside me even at the worst situations and I sincerely thank you for that._

_I love you._

_Yi Jung-ah_

Ga Eul smiled and felt the tears threatening to flow from her eyes but she kept control of it. She looked up with her brightest smile. "I got the letter! Let's go to the next!" Ga Eul shouted at the two. She became more and more excited on what's in the end of this adventure.

She just have to wait…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

As she was sitting in the car, Ga Eul flipped opens the next page of the scrapbook. Pictures of a specific painting in different angles were shown. The painting was obviously during autumn because the leaves are colored orange, red, and yellow. A much dashes of green on the painting were also seen. There was a girl in the middle of the park and a boy was approaching her. It was a cute scene wherein you'll know that a devastated girl inlove was found by her prince in the middle of the park.

_Autumn leaves. 3_

While driving, Jae Kyung took glances on the scrapbook Ga Eul was holding. She caught sight of the pictures on the page. She was amused and she can't help but think about who painted it. She had been to a lot of museums but she can't remember anything about seeing that painting. Out of curiosity, she asked Ga Eul who painted it. "Ga Eul… That's a beautiful painting… I'm sure that's special considering Yi Jung included it in the scrapbook… Who painted it Ga Eul?"

"I did, unnie." Ga Eul, still staring and smiling at the scrapbook, didn't even look up at her. Jae Kyung widened her eyes in shock and amusement. She didn't know that Ga Eul can't paint. Of all the times they talked on the phone, she didn't even mention anything about her hobby in painting. Just when she was about to say anything, Ga Eul spoke up. "Central park, Jae Kyung-unnie." Finally, Ga Eul looked at her with delight in her eyes.

Ga Eul didn't have to tell her twice. Jae Kyung nodded. She focused her eyes on the road and drove faster to their next destination. Ji Hoo's car was closely following hers behind.

Due to Jae Kyung's fast driving, they arrived in the park in no time. Upon their arrival to the park, Ga Eul's eyes roamed around the park. It was a very large park and people were all around, enjoying the relaxing aura.

"So… Where exactly do we need to go to?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Uhm… I really don't know…" Ga Eul answered, frowning.

"Maybe it has something to do with the painting Ga Eul…" Jae Kyung suggested.

Again, Ga Eul looked closely into the pictures and she read Yi Jung's writing again and again. _Autumn leaves… What could that possibly mean? Autumn… Oh yeah… I always do my painting every autumn… So does that mean…_

As if on cue, Jae Kyung spoke. "Ga Eul… Look there." Jae Kyung pointed to a spot where a painting easel stood. It was an empty space in the middle of a little field. It just stood there and a mini table was beside it. On top of the table was something that looks like… _Is that paint?_

Ga Eul rushed to the direction of that painting easel. When she got there, she immediately checked if there are notes Yi Jung left there. Luckily, she found a note with Yi Jung's neat handwriting on top of the table.

_I want to know what you're feeling right now. 3_

Taped to the note was a paint brush. "Does he want me to paint?" Ga Eul whispered to herself. She turned around and looked at Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung.

"Do your thing Ga Eul." Ji Hoo smiled at her and sat down on the grass. Jae Kyung nodded in approval and also sat down on the grass. Ga Eul sighed. She picked the paints she will be using and put some on the container that were also on top of the table.

She thought about the emotions she was feeling at that time. She was in complete bliss. She started her painting by mixing yellow and red and white. She placed the brush gently on the canvas. She worked her way all throughout with gentle strokes.

As she was dipping the paintbrush in the water, Ga Eul can hear Yi Jung's voice in her mind telling her that he loves her. Again, she mixed some paint. She worked on the silhouette of the trees and leaves. The trees and leaves where somewhat moved by the air. The air… She was Yi Jung's air…

Ga Eul thought of Myung Hee and Hyun Ae. Their little angels… They were like flowers that bloomed because of hers and Yi Jung's eternal love. She dabbed some paint and brushed little blossoming flowers across the green paint.

Before she knew it, she finished the painting with one more stroke of the paint brush. As she gazed at her painting, she smiled in delight. The painting clearly shows her bliss. It's really pleasing and relaxing to the eyes. She mentally complimented herself as she looked at it from top to bottom. She hopes Yi Jung will appreciate this.

She was still staring at her painting and she almost didn't hear the applauses from behind her. She turned around and saw Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung clapping their hands while smiling widely at her.

"Ga Eul… It's breathtaking…" Jae Kyung told her, a hint of joy in her voice.

"Wow… Ga Eul… Amazing…" They were the only words that Ji Hoo can't think off at that moment. It was too magical.

"Thanks." Ga Eul uttered and took a bow in front of them. She was completely blushing at their compliments. Because of Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung's clapping, people were suddenly gathering around them. They looked at the painting that was behind Ga Eul and they awed as they caught sight of it. Some of them even took pictures of it while some shouted compliments at her. Ga Eul blushed even more at this and she bowed thankfully at them.

While more people were gathering around, two little girls approached her. They tugged her dress and she looked down to them. She smiled and bent her knees to their level. The girls were each holding a rose in their hands and they were offering it to Ga Eul. "Miss… Please accept this flower." They pushed the rose to Ga Eul, expecting her to take it.

Gladly, Ga Eul took it. "Thank you little girls… You know… The two of you remind me so much of my daughters." Ga Eul embraced the both of them tightly. "I wish my daughters will grow up beautifully just like you."

"With you as their mother, I know they will." Ga Eul looked up at the sound of the voice. She saw an old lady looking down at them, smiling.

"Halmoni!" The two girls ran to the old lady. She took them in a tight hug and looked over at Ga Eul again. Ga Eul stood up from her spot and smiled at them.

"Your granddaughters are really sweet, halmoni." Ga Eul bowed, not removing the smile on her face.

"Ga Eul-ah?" A familiar voice called beside Ga Eul. Ga Eul turned around to see who it was. Her jaw dropped as she saw that face that she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Eun Jae-ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed. Just when she was about to reply, the two girls came rushing to her and hugged her legs. "They're your daughters?" Ga Eul gave her a quizzical look.

Eun Jae just nodded and looked down at her girls. _Then… Halmoni must be…? _"Halmoni…" Eun Jae called out to the old lady. "Meet Ga Eul. She's Yi Jung's wife." Ga Eul bowed at the old lady.

"So you're my grandson's wife. Nice to meet you, Ga Eul." The old lady went over to Ga Eul and enveloped her into a hug. "I haven't had the chance to meet you. I wasn't present during your wedding. I was in New York back then. I apologize for that." The old lady bowed as a sign of apology.

"No… It's okay, halmoni. I'm really glad to finally meet you now." Ga Eul assured her.

"Me too. My grandson is really lucky to have you." With that, Ga Eul came blushing once again.

"Ga Eul-ssi!" Ga Eul turned around and saw her brother-in-law. "It's so nice to see you!" Il Hyun came to her and hugged her. Ga Eul returned his hug with a smile on her face. This is a very happy reunion for her, Eun Jae and Il Hyun.

"Wow… I didn't expect to see you all here." Ga Eul told them.

"Yi Jung asked us to." Eun Jae shrugged and looked at Il Hyun.

"Yup. That brat told us to come here. He didn't tell us why but he forced us to come here." Il Hyun informed her.

_Yi Jung's plan? Again? _Ga Eul thought. Yi Jung really had this all planned really well. "Oh! I'm really glad to see you all here! But I have to go. I have some things to attend to!" Ga Eul said. She quickly hugged them all again and searched for Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung. She ran to the parking lot to see if they were there. She didn't see them after people started gathering around. She sighed when she saw them leaning on Ji Hoo's car. They waved their hands and motioned Ga Eul to come to them.

Ga Eul slowly walked while opening the scrapbook. When she was nearing them, Ji Hoo spoke up. "Where are we heading next?"

"The pier." Ga Eul responded, not looking at him. She was gazing at the pictures on the scrapbook. It was a picture of Yi Jung and her on a yacht enjoying the sunset. Another picture was a silhouette of them kissing a minute before the sun completely goes down.

:) :) :) :) :P

When they arrived at the pier, no boats were seen. Not even yachts and this made Ga Eul anxious. She searched the whole place for any sign of Yi Jung or something. A note perhaps?

Ga Eul started roaming around the place. Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung looked at each other and shrugged. They also started searching for any sign but nothing caught their sight. Ga Eul sighed in frustration. She sat down on the bench just beside the railings. _I know it's here…_

Ga Eul was still having deep thoughts until she heard a loud beep that will only come from a yacht. She quickly stood up and looked into the sea. She saw a tiny thing that will probably be a yacht. "Ga Eul, here." Ga Eul looked at Ji Hoo who was offering her a binocular. She gave him a puzzling look and Ji Hoo just shrugged. "I found it on the bench you were sitting at."

Ga Eul thanked him and used the binocular to see the yacht clearly. She saw someone signaling her. "Look, Ji Hoo-sunbae. Is that Woo Bin-sunbae?" Ga Eul held up the binocular to Ji Hoo and he took it without hesitation. He looked into it and nodded in agreement. "Yup. That's him."

"Let me see!" Jae Kyung butts him taking the binocular away from an overly excited Jae Kyung. She looked into the binocular. "He's holding up a paper." Jae Kyung paused, probably reading what it said. "Look up at the sky…" Jae Kyung removed the binocular from her eyes and turned to Ga Eul.

"It said look up at the sky." Jae Kyung repeated. Ga Eul raised her eyebrow and looked up. Her eyes widened in shock. _What the—? _

Right now, she was completely speechless. This was really too much.

At the sky, two helicopters were miles apart holding up a banner with balloons.

_I love you Chu Ga Eul! Happy Anniversary! 3_

Ga Eul can't take it anymore. Her eyes filled up with tears as the sun gave off red, yellow and orange rays.

_I'm so happy to have you, Yi Jung…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

Ga Eul was still sobbing to Jae Kyung by the time Woo Bin reached the dock. Woo Bin tied the yacht he was sailing onto a pole in the dock. It was already 6 o' clock when Woo Bin finally reached them. He walked over to Ga Eul to hand her over the note Yi Jung told him to give her.

Ga Eul looked at Woo Bin with questioning eyes. He just nodded his head in affirmation that it was from Yi Jung. She slowly wiped her tears and opened the letter in her hands.

_Ga Eul,_

_It's probably night time when you get this and I hope that it will be not that long when I finally see you again. As of now, I'm probably punching myself because I haven't seen you for the whole day. I miss you. _

_Anyway, did you like the banner? I hope you did… I sort of have the feeling that you'll cry when you see it. If you did, I'm sorry I'm not there to comfort you and wipe your tears away. If you didn't… Well… Actually… I really think you did… Haha!_

_By the way, I'll take you sailing here next time. Actually, all the places you went to today… I'll take you there all over again. Who says I can't be a romantic husband even if we have kids?_

_I love you._

_Yi Jung 3_

Ga Eul laughed and sniffed as she read her husband's letter. Yi Jung really knows her well. _He knew I'll be crying. I should whack his head the moment I see him… _Right after she finished reading the letter, Woo Bin spoke up. "Ga Eul-ah… Don't look at the scrapbook yet. Yi Jung told me that we should head to the museum."

Ga Eul's face lit up. "Is he there?" She asked him excitedly.

"Uhm… No… He asked me to show you something." Woo Bin said as he saw her face turn into a disappointed look.

Woo Bin turned to look at the direction where Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung were but his eyes specifically darted to the latter. He smiled once he saw her. She really is here. Yi Jung wasn't kidding. It was a year ago when they met at New York. Of course, his best friends knew about it especially Yi Jung. They couldn't even stop teasing him back then.

He was in New York for a relaxing vacation by himself and he accidentally bumped her at a park. Jae Kyung was very nice to offer her company to him his whole vacation in New York. And there… He admits that he was falling for her in the process. He was supposed to stay there for a month but he extended his stay for who knows how many months just to be with her. But then… Something happened that made him go back to Korea and leave her there…

With that thought, Woo Bin looked away from her. He wants to forget. He didn't want to hurt her again. He just couldn't. The image of her face tear strained appeared in his mind. Those cold and empty eyes full of pain… It was horrifying for Woo Bin just by the thought of it. _Forget all about the two of you pabo…_

Still in deep thought, someone tapped on his shoulder that made him jump slightly. He turned to see who it is. "Woo Bin-sunbae… Let's go?" Ga Eul asked him with a worried look on her face. Ga Eul knows that something was bothering Woo Bin and she perfectly knows that it's all about the lovely lady who accompanied her the whole afternoon. Although she was really curious on what was in his mind, she still needs to finish this adventure that Yi Jung set out for her.

Woo Bin smiled slightly and nodded his head in response. He was afraid that once he says something, his voice will become hoarse from preventing his tears from falling. Ji Hoo, who is the most observant among the four of them, didn't fail to notice the sudden change in Woo Bin's mood.

"Kaja. Woo Bin, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung…" Ji Hoo jerked his head to their cars. The three of them nodded and followed Ji Hoo. They made their way inside their respective cars.

While Jae Kyung and Ga Eul were inside the car, Ga Eul can't help but notice Jae Kyung's face. She held a blank expression and Ga Eul can see that she was holding back her tears. She was still the old Jae Kyung she once knew, controlling the pain she has inside. "Are you okay, unnie?" Ga Eul asked.

Jae Kyung shook at the sound of her voice. Is she that sad? She just sat there, frozen. Jae Kyung snapped her head at her and blinked her eyes a few times. She tried her best to smile convincingly. "I'm fine Ga Eul. So where to again?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Woo Sung Museum." Ga Eul replied and can't help but let out her excited face. She was nearing Yi Jung. She knows it.

:) :) :) :) :P

Upon arriving at the museum, Ga Eul hurriedly went inside. It was closed. _Did Yi Jung just close the museum for today? _

As if Ji Hoo read her mind, he spoke. "Yi Jung closed the museum? Wow…"

Ga Eul looked at him. She also can't believe that Yi Jung closed the museum. It was so unlikely of him. Ever since the two of them have been together, Yi Jung never, even once, closed the museum.

They didn't have the time to discuss matters like this any further because Woo Bin walked up to them. "Follow me guys." Woo Bin told them.

The three of them nodded and followed Woo Bin. They went straight inside since the guards know them all.

Woo Bin led them to the elevator that was located in the far end of the hall. They went inside and Woo Bin pushed the button that says "S&C" It was then that Ga Eul noticed the changes. Of all the times she has been there, and I tell you, it's been a lot, she never saw that button before. "What is that button for?"

"You'll see." Woo Bin gave her a smirk.

With that, they rode the elevator in silence. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard a loud _ding _and the elevator door opened, revealing an empty hallway. They saw a wooden double door just a few meters from the elevator and the wooden walls were carved with maple leaves that Ga Eul loves. The floor were also wooden and painted with outlines of vines and flowers. They walked to the door and saw a sign above it. Ga Eul's eyes widen once again when she read what the sign had said. _"SoEulmates gallery"_

"Yi Jung dedicated this whole floor with your artworks and a few of his that was special to both of you. 'S&C' in the elevator earlier stands for So & Chu." Woo Bin informed them.

Hearing that, Ga Eul pushed opened the door to the gallery. She saw her paintings hanging on the walls and what caught her eye was their family portrait. Ga Eul was carrying Myung Hee while Yi Jung was carrying Hyun Ae. It wasn't hard to miss actually. It was a large painting in the middle of the room. The painting was bordered with bronze frame also carved with maple leaves.

Ga Eul took her time walking around the gallery. She saw her paintings and a lot of them were the ones dedicated to her love for Yi Jung. She also saw pots that she made together with Yi Jung when she was having pottery lessons with him. She walked to the far corner of the room and she chuckled when she saw Yi Jung's painting that he tried so hard to make for her. She turned left and there, she saw the most wonderful thing. The painting that Yi Jung took a picture of and placed it in the scrapbook was hanging in front of her and a pot was placed just below it. The pot was carved with leaves, flowers and vines and its color is striking brown. Pink gems were placed in the middle of every flower that was carved. Another amazing thing was maple leaves were chained to attach the two masterpieces together. It surrounded the neck of the pot and it framed the whole painting. A gold plaque of descriptions was right beside the painting. Ga Eul took a few steps forward to get a better look at it. Engraved in black were the words:

_Autumn is the season of love and passion for So Yi Jung and his wife, Chu Ga Eul._

"Wow. Ga Eul… I envy you… Yi Jung went this far just for you… He really loves you…" Jae Kyung mused behind her. She, too, was staring at the masterpieces that were brought together by the maple leaves.

Ga Eul blushed at what she said. Until now, she can't believe that Yi Jung did all of this special things in their first anniversary. She was only demanding for dinner earlier but she received a lot more.

"Are you done Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked her. He was leaning by the door with Ji Hoo. Both of them were already done looking around.

Ga Eul nodded and walked over to them together with Jae Kyung. She opened the scrapbook in her hands for the next destination. She gasped when she saw a chain loosely hanging on the page. It wasn't only the chain that made her gasp. The first picture was a picture of the Eiffel tower in the evening. It was obviously winter because dabs of white were also seen. The stars were glistening brightly on the background. It was a perfect sight. The second picture was she and Yi Jung. At that picture, she obviously gone crying because of the slight puff on her eyes. The two of them were showing off the identical rings on their hands. The last picture was also a picture of both of them but their back was turned and Yi Jung was pointing at the stars in the sky.

_Wow… Yi Jung's proposal…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

_Flashback :)_

"_Hey Sweetie… We're here." Yi Jung whispered on his girlfriend's ear as he gently shook her shoulders. The girl beside him stirred and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a little to make a clearer view of him. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend looking closely at her. Scrunching up her nose, she giggled and quickly kissed her boyfriend's lips._

_She sat up while looking at Yi Jung's amused face. Laughing, she looked at him innocently. "Yah! Ga Eul-yang! That was... You stole a kiss from me!" Yi Jung softly shouted an amused smile plastered on his face._

"_And what are you going to do about that?" Ga Eul dared as she tried to stifle a laugh._

_Yi Jung cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're seriously asking that question?"_

_Ga Eul blushed as realization dawned on her. "Uhm… Let's go, Jung-ah…" She looked away quickly and stood up._

_Yi Jung let out a smirk and shook his head. This is a great start for a month's vacation in Paris. He then looked at Ga Eul who was busy pulling out their hand bags. Standing up, he smoothly helped her pull out their hand bags. _

"_Yi Jung… We're the only passenger's left." Ga Eul said as she looked around the plane. "Let's go!" She tugged Yi Jung sleeves and walked to the direction of the exit. Yi Jung swiftly followed her and took her hand into his free hand. The couple walked outside hand in hand while the flight attendants bowed as they pass._

_Once they checked out and got the hold of their luggage, they went outside the airport. As expected, a chauffeur and other men were waiting for them outside holding a banner._

_Yi Jung and Ga Eul smiled as Yi Jung's chauffeur bowed and led the way to the limousine. The other men in black suits bowed too and took their luggage from them. _

_The couple slipped inside the limousine. "What time is it Yi Jung-ah?" Ga Eul asked as she linked her arm in Yi Jung's._

"_8 am. Are you hungry?" Yi Jung looked at her and as if on cue, Ga Eul's stomach growled. Yi Jung chuckled in complete amusement._

"_Starving." Ga Eul admitted and chuckled with him._

"_Breakfast should be ready at the house." Yi Jung informed her. Ga Eul just nodded and looked outside the window. During the whole ride, Yi Jung told Ga Eul what the places and buildings are called as they pass by them. Ga Eul enjoyed all the sights and instantly wanted to capture all of them in her camera._

_Dabs of snow and people with earmuffs and thick jackets can be seen all around the city of Paris. Ga Eul can't help but smile in awe as she looked at the faces of the people that were definitely foreign to her. French people really look different from Korean people she got used to._

_After a few more buildings, the limousine turned to a road that leads to the largest So estate. "Yi Jung-ah… Can I ask you a question?" Ga Eul turned to look at him._

_Yi Jung raise his eyebrows and nodded. "You know you can always ask, Ga Eul-yang."_

"_Well, why is your family's largest estate in Paris? I mean… Your Koreans but then you estate there is just second from your estate here." Ga Eul asked and looked thoughtfully at Yi Jung._

_Yi Jung gave her a soft smile and hesitated for a moment. Sighing, he replied with a sad tone. "France is my mom's favorite country." He started. Ga Eul listened intently. "This is where she brought me and hyung when she likes to relax. This is the place where I remember omma happy the most. When I was 5, my omma decided to build an estate here and appa didn't have any complaints with that. My omma really loves this country especially this city so she wishes to have an estate built here, larger than our estate in Korea. And…" Yi Jung paused and looked at Ga Eul who was just listening at him, taking in every word he says. "And she loves paintings and even has a collection of her own, just like you…" He smiled and sighed. Ga Eul was shocked to hear that information from him. Normally, Yi Jung didn't want to talk about his mother as serious as this one. "As you know, most of the well-known paintings originated here in Paris. That just added up to my mother's fascination for the country. She spends her time here when she's depressed and she immediately becomes happy."_

"_Then, why are you sad about it?" Ga Eul questioned, still not getting why Yi Jung's in that mood._

"_Well, later on... We found out the reason why my appa didn't have any complaints about building an estate here." Ga Eul noticed that Yi Jung's eyes suddenly filled with rage and hatred. "He's cheating on my omma while omma, hyung and I take our monthly vacation in Paris. After 3 years of going to and fro Paris, I noticed that omma became depressed that she didn't even want to come to the country she loves. I mean, that's normal since Paris is the one that makes her happy during those depressions but then… It became weird to me that she didn't even want to go there. Of course, hyung and I missed omma's happy face so we wanted to find out why she's like that all of the sudden. And then that's when she started to hurt herself which later on led to deciding to commit suicide… Hyung and I, of course, told appa about it but we saw in his eyes that he did not even care about omma. And then… one day, I read a letter from a girl to appa." Yi Jung started to tremble now and a tear flowed from his right eye._

_Ga Eul immediately hugged him and soothed him. She wiped the tear away and looked at him. Yi Jung really has that soft spot inside him and she's glad that she's the one Yi Jung chose to witness that side of him. "Never mind that Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung gave her that genuine smile. Ga Eul, once again, stole a kiss from him. "Yah! That's another one, Ga Eul-yang."_

"_Blah! Whatever Yi Jung. Let's go." Ga Eul giggled and went outside the limousine. The maids that were waiting for them by the door bowed._

_Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hands and led the way inside the mansion. Ga Eul greeted all the maids that they come across with while Yi Jung just nodded his head and ignored them. Ga Eul looked around the mansion in awe. It was just like the whole city itself, beautiful and amazing. Yi Jung just smirked at his girlfriend's amazed face._

"_Breakfast, Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung said._

_Ga Eul, who was looking currently looking at the paintings, turned to look at the place they were in. It was a large dining hall just like Jun Pyo's. The long wooden tables and chairs are clearly expensive and the vases of flowers on top of the table are just the same._

_Breakfast was served at the other side of the table. Crepes. Ga Eul's stomach growled at the sight of the delicious looking food. Yi Jung just chuckled and dragged her to the other side of the table. He pulled out a chair for her and Ga Eul slowly sat down. Yi Jung sat down on the chair across her._

_A maid approached Ga Eul and asked what drink she wants. "Well, what are the choices?"_

"_Anything, young mistress." The maid answered politely. Ga Eul looked at her in disbelief and turned to look at Yi Jung. He just nodded and continued eating his breakfast._

"_Mango juice, then." Ga Eul said hesitantly._

"_Brewed coffee. The chef knows how I like it done." Yi Jung spoke up._

_The maid bowed and left the dining hall. Ga Eul stared at her food and then at Yi Jung. Yi Jung who was about to eat his crepe looked at her questioningly. "What?"_

"_It's too formal here. Why don't we just stay in a hotel or something?" Ga Eul suggested._

_Bewildered, Yi Jung put down his fork. "Ga Eul-yang…"_

"_Please?" Ga Eul pouted._

"_Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jung repeated. "I'll just tell them to cut the formalities and act casually if you want."_

_Ga Eul nodded in approval. "Okay. Thank you Yi Jung-ah!"_

_Yi Jung smiled at her and continued eating his meal. Ga Eul munched down her meal as well. They ate their breakfast while talking about random stuff._

_Their first day in Paris went by quickly. Both of them decided to stay inside the house since they have a lot of days to explore the city. Ga Eul and Yi Jung watched their favorite movies to pass the time. By afternoon, they received a call from the F3 plus Jan Di who were checking if they're having fun. They told them that they badly want to follow them their but Yi Jung threatened them and said that he wants Ga Eul for himself that's why they went on a trip and if ever the group will follow them, he swore he will make their lives miserable. Ga Eul just laughed as Yi Jung shouted at the others on the phone. It's too funny for her. Yi Jung's really possessive._

_When the evening finally came, Yi Jung and Ga Eul decided to make dinner for them. Ga Eul wanted to make some burger and fries but Yi Jung disagreed saying he's not in the mood for burger and fries. Ga Eul just rolled her eyes and didn't stop pestering Yi Jung until he's fully convinced._

_While in the process of making the meals, Yi Jung held a disgusted face which Ga Eul didn't fail to notice. As she was kneading the pork for the burger, Yi Jung began to feel sick. "Yah! Yi Jung-ah… Don't be like that." Ga Eul scolded, giving him that adorable pout. Sighing, Yi Jung smiled at her._

"_What do you want me to do?" Yi Jung asked._

"_Make patties out of these." Ga Eul responded while taking a small part of the pork in her hands. She slowly formed a shape and gently put it to the hot frying pan. Yi Jung reluctantly took a small part of the pork too and did what Ga Eul just did. "Continue that, I'll cut the potatoes over there."_

_Since Yi Jung was still disgusted at the thing, he made patties on such a slow pace until Ga Eul got irritated. "If you don't do it properly Jung-ah, I won't give you a reward later on." Ga Eul teasingly said._

_When Yi Jung heard that, he made the patties quicker and more proper. Ga Eul checked on the patties if they were done. When she realized that it wasn't done yet, she gave Yi Jung the thongs to let him experience frying. Surprisingly, Yi Jung felt amused and excitedly fried the patties by himself._

_By 8 o' clock in the evening, they were done with their dinner. They ate by the fireplace at the living room. _

"_Thanks for letting me experience all that Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung said as he took another huge bite of the burger they made._

"_Is the burger good?" Ga Eul asked while taking a bite of her own._

"_Yes. It's delicious. It's the first time I made my food by myself. And I didn't think that a burger is made with that stuff." Yi Jung made a face and that caused Ga Eul to laugh._

"_I noticed." Ga Eul teased him and chuckled. Yi Jung chuckled along with her and scooted near her. He put down his burger on the plate and Ga Eul did the same. She took a piece of fries and offered it to Yi Jung. He ate it willingly and grinned at her lovingly. Ga Eul claimed his lips onto hers, yet again but this time, she let herself drown in the sensation. She giggled in between the kisses and pulled back. "That's three stolen kisses in one day, Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung scolded but with an obvious smile on his face._

"_Three." Ga Eul held up three fingers. "It means I." She pointed at one finger. "love." Then at the second finger. "you." She poked Yi Jung's nose with the last finger._

_Yi Jung chuckled at her juvenile behavior and pick up his remaining burger. He finished it in 3 more bites while Ga Eul finished hers off with 5 bites. "Do you think your employees like the burger we made?" Ga Eul asked in curiosity._

"_I think they do." Yi Jung smiled at her. Earlier, Ga Eul actually requested if she can give his employees the remaining burgers they made. He was shocked at first but hey… It was Ga Eul, his country bumpkin. She's an amazingly different girl. "And Ga Eul-yang…"_

"_Hmm?" Ga Eul mumbled while munching some fries._

"_I love you too."_

_:) :) :) :) :P_

_The couple spent the next few days exploring the romantic city of Paris and today's no different. They spent their time eating in different restaurants and going to malls. It was December 23, 2008 and Yi Jung will take Ga Eul to the La Musée du Louvre, a well-known museum of paintings and Notre Dame de Paris, an old cathedral that is worth seeing._

"_Kaja, Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung called out as he knocked on Ga Eul's room._

"_In a minute!" Ga Eul shouted back._

_Yi Jung walked to the living room and waited for Ga Eul there. He was reading a newspaper when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller ID and smirked. Woo Bin._

"_What's up?" Yi Jung said casually._

"_Yo bro! How are you and Ga Eul-yang over there?" Woo Bin said in an equally casual tone._

"_We're doing fine. We're going to the museum and cathedral today."_

"_Oh… So when are you planning to propose again?" Woo Bin asked bluntly that caused Yi Jung to be taken aback._

"_Christmas day." He replied, not really sure of his answer._

"_Woah. Christmas day? Well, good luck on that bro. We're now boarding Jun Pyo's private plane by the way. We'll be right on time with your proposal. Don't worry. We still remember the plan."_

"_Okay. Tell the others I said thanks and hi. See you soon"_

"_Alright bro. See you soon. Good luck." _

_Ga Eul entered the room in time to see Yi Jung hang up the phone. "Who's that?"_

"_The guys. Just checking up on us." Yi Jung replied. "So let's go?"_

_Ga Eul nodded as Yi Jung took her hand and intertwine it with his._

_:) :) :) :) :P_

"_Wow… The paintings are so real… I only see these in the internet." Ga Eul said in an amused tone as she look closely to another painting again. Staring at her, Yi Jung followed behind._

"_You want to look at the Mona Lisa?" Yi Jung asked her._

"_Yes!" Ga Eul nodded her head excitedly. "I'm totally a fan of that painting!" With that, Yi Jung took her hand and led the way to the famous Mona Lisa._

_When they got there, Ga Eul ran to the painting and stared at it, clearly fascinated. "It's too surreal. Wow. I can't believe I had the chance to see the real thing. I always wished to see this when I was a child."_

"_Wish granted, then." Yi Jung teased. Ga Eul gave him a wide smile and hugged him._

"_Thanks, Jung-ah." Ga Eul kissed him on the cheek. "So this is my Christmas present then?" Ga Eul joked._

"_I guess so." Yi Jung answered her with the same tone. Ga Eul just scrunched up her nose as a reply and turned to look at the painting again._

"_I wish I can paint like this and then my paintings will be hung in a museum or something." Ga Eul blurted out dreamily. Apparently, Yi Jung noted this information and considered hanging Ga Eul's painting in his museum._

_After a few more minutes of looking around the museum, Ga Eul felt hungry and asked Yi Jung if they can go._

_The couple decided to have lunch in Ga Eul's favourite French restaurant. She took a liking on that restaurant the first time she sets foot on it just a week ago. It has this simple and calming atmosphere that Ga Eul especially loves. They went there almost every day just to order Ga Eul's favourite meal. The manager and waiters there already became familiar to them. They smiled at them as they settled themselves at their usual table._

"_The usual please." Ga Eul politely said. Yi Jung just smiled at his girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée. Well, if Ga Eul answers him with that sweet yes._

"_Ga Eul-yang… We're going to the cathedral next." Yi Jung reminded her._

"_Yup…" Ga Eul smiled. "You know… As much as I want my wedding to be in a cathedral, I really want it to be held in a garden with only my loved ones." She told him with those sparkling eyes._

"_What's your ideal proposal Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung asked boldly. With that question, it caught Ga Eul off guard and made her stare at Yi Jung questioningly. She then sighed, assuming that Yi Jung only asked that question just to have a conversation. But still… It got Ga Eul thinking… When will Yi Jung propose to her?_

"_Well…" She started thoughtfully. "I want it to be simple and plain. Something unique. Not romantic but cute. You know what I mean?"_

_Yi Jung just nodded and their orders arrived. An awkward silence fell upon them. Both were thinking of the same subject. Ga Eul was thinking if Yi Jung plans to propose to her. Well, more of wishing that Yi Jung will propose to her. Yi Jung, on the other hand, became nervous as he thought about his plan. He wishes he can pull it off._

_Without realizing it, they finished their lunch without any words said. Yi Jung paid for the food and asked Ga Eul if she's ready to go. Ga Eul nodded quietly and took Yi Jung's hand._

_Engagement… Were they both ready for that? That question keeps bothering their mind as the both of them explored the cathedral wherein a symbolism of love and unity is usually held._

_:) :) :) :) :P_

_Ga Eul woke up the next day feeling the December breeze tingling her body. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her room. Wait… This is not her room._

_And as if answering the question that's going on in her head, she felt arms wrapped around her body. The figure lying beside her stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few more times and saw Ga Eul looking closely at him. "I didn't know I was that handsome." Yi Jung teased and gave her that famous smirk. Just then, Ga Eul remembered that she slept at Yi Jung's room last night. They cuddled together in the bed late that evening and exchanged storied and laughs in the process. They just enjoyed each other's company in the dimly lit room._

_Scowling, Ga Eul sat up on the bed. "Good morning to you too, Jung-ah." She then smiled sweetly at him. "So what are the plans for today?"_

"_Actually, I'm going somewhere today Ga Eul-yang. I need to fix something for the museum." Yi Jung casually lied. God knows how many times he rehearsed that line with a straight face since he knew that Ga Eul won't buy his lies. Luckily, his trials succeeded. Ga Eul just nodded and smiled at him._

"_Okay then. I'll go to the park while you're gone. Is that alright?"_

"_Yup. Sure. But I'll send a chauffeur with you." Ga Eul agreed and went out of bed. Yi Jung did the same and went to her side. He enveloped her into a hug behind her back. He placed his chin on top of Ga Eul's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I wish we can stay like this forever." He whispered softly._

_Ga Eul can feel herself shiver and she can feel her cheeks hot. "I would be glad to stay like this forever with you but Jung-ah… I'm hungry. Can we have some breakfast now?" Ga Eul said jokingly._

_Yi Jung held her tighter. "You really know how to ruin the moment, right Ga Eul-yang?" He chuckled and let her go. _

_With that, the couple hand in hand with a great start for a beautiful Christmas Eve morning._

_:) :) :) :) :P_

_Walking, Ga Eul took pictures of the great views in the famous, Le Jardin des Tuileries. She gazed around and saw families enjoying the Christmas Eve at the park. Children were running around throwing snowballs at each other and couples walking hand in hand. With that, she remembered her first time here with Yi Jung just a week ago. They were like the couples that are walking hand in hand. _

_After minutes of enjoying the December air, she became tired and decided to sit down on a bench. She looked around her surroundings and saw a familiar looking girl. 'Is that Jan Di?'_

_She looked at the girl intently. The girl was laughing while throwing snowballs at a certain guys with curly hair. 'Jun Pyo-sunbae?'_

_Just when she was about to walk to them, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Yi Jung. "Yoboseyo?"_

"_Hey, Ga Eul-yang. Where are you?" Yi Jung asked._

"_At the park. Why do you ask?"_

"_Let's go grab some lunch at the usual restaurant. Meet you there in ten minutes. It's not too far from here and there."_

"_Oh… Okay…" She hung up her phone and looked at the place where she saw the girl and guy. She can't see them there now. Maybe she was wrong. Jan Di and Jun Pyo can't possibly be there. She went over to the chauffeur that was waiting for her and instructed him to go to the restaurant._

_When Ga Eul got there, Yi Jung was already waiting outside the restaurant. He was sipping his coffee while looking through a magazine. She walked up to him and sat down on the chair across him. "Why did you take the seat outside?" _

"_Nothing. I just want to enjoy the view outside." Yi Jung replied casually. "So how was your morning at the park?"_

"_It was alright. But it's much better when you were there with me." Ga Eul admitted._

_Yi Jung gave her that lopsided smile. "We'll go there again before we leave since you like it that much."_

"_When are we going to the Eiffel tower? We've been to almost every places but we haven't been there yet." Ga Eul didn't even bother to try and hide her disappointed face._

"_Maybe tomorrow or next week. Do you really want to go there Ga Eul-yang?"_

"_Yes. Of course." Ga Eul sighed. Yi Jung suddenly felt guilty. He wants to reserve that place for his proposal so Ga Eul just have to wait._

"_Don't worry Ga Eul-yang. We're not going to miss that sight. Eat your lunch. I already ordered the usual."_

_Ga Eul let out s weak smile and started slicing her food. "By the way, I think I saw someone that looks like Jan Di at the park."_

_With that, Yi Jung choked some of his food and widen his eyes to Ga Eul… If Ga Eul saw them… then… His plan will turn to an epic fail. "Yi Jung? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Don't worry." Yi Jung quickly regained his composure. "So did you talk to them?"_

"_No… You called and I didn't see them after your call." Ga Eul informed him._

'_Yes. Great timing Yi Jung!' He mentally patted his back. "Ga Eul-yang. I still have some things to do after lunch."_

"_Oh… Can't I just go with you?"_

"_Uhm… No… I'm having a meeting with some clients." Yi Jung said slowly, hoping Ga Eul will buy his lie and he's lucky she did._

"_Oh… Okay… I'll stay in the house then. What do you want for dinner?"_

"_Anything cooked by you will be fine." Yi Jun g said. With that, they ate their remaining food in silence._

_:) :) :) :) :P_

_The next day, Christmas day, Ga Eul woke up to yet another beautiful day but it wasn't that beautiful. It's already 2 o' clock in the afternoon and Yi Jung was nowhere to be found. Both of them stayed up late last night because they were waiting for midnight to come. They celebrated Christmas until dawn when they finally fell asleep._

_She looked around the room and her eyes widened in shock and confusion. Yi Jung's room was full of roses of different colours; Red, White, Orange, Blue, Pink, Peach. You name it. She quickly went out of bed and then that's when she realized that the floor is scattered with petals._

"_What the-?" She walked over to one of the bouquets, hoping to find some answers. Fortunately, out of all the bouquets, she instantly found a note on one of them._

'_Ga Eul-yang._

_Take a bath in my bathroom. I prepared a milk bath for you.'_

"_What is Yi Jung up to?" She wondered loudly. She decided to obey what the note says and took a bath in the tub in Yi Jung's bathroom. It was a hot milk bath and she has to admit. It's relaxing._

_After the nice hot bath, she covered herself with a towel and went outside the bathroom. Three peach boxes were lying on the bed waiting for her. She walked over to it and saw a note taped to one of the boxes._

'_Wear this tonight Ga Eul-yang._

_Merry Christmas.'_

_She slowly opened one of the boxes. It revealed a white halter gown. The second box, however, contained a beige fur coat that compliments the gown. The last box revealed white pumps with scattered gems._

_Looking at the clock, it read 3 o' clock. She needs to be ready in 3 hours time. She took her time in wearing the gown and shoes Yi Jung bought for her. She decided to prepare for whatever Yi Jung has set up for her. _

_But then, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID: Jan Di._

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_Ga Eul-ah! Merry Christmas!" Jan Di's cheerful voice can be heard on the other line._

"_Merry Christmas Jan Di-ah." Ga Eul replied with a smile on her face. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Wait. Jan Di-ah. There's someone at the door."_

_Ga Eul walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She was frozen when she saw the person in front of her. Shocked as she is, she blinked her eyes a few times and gulped. "Jan Di?"_

"_Hi Ga Eul-ah! Merry Christmas!" Jan Di held out a wrapped box in front of her._

"_Jan Di!" Ga Eul can't help herself. She immediately hugged Jan Di. Jan Di stumbled with that unexpected gesture and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" Ga Eul said, still in that bewildered tone._

"_Yi Jung-sunbae." That's the only thing that Ga Eul has to hear to confirm her suspicions._

"_So it was really you! I saw you yesterday at the park." Ga Eul pulled back from the hug and look at Jan Di carefully._

"_Yeah…" Jan Di chuckled. "When Jun Pyo and I realized you were there, we quickly went away. That would ruin the surprise. Anyway, Yi Jung-sunbae told me to come here to make sure you're ready."_

"_Ready? For what?" Ga Eul said, confused._

"_You'll see." Jan Di grabbed her hand and quickly went inside the room. Ga Eul needs a complete makeover for the event this evening._

_After three torturing hours with Jan Di, Ga Eul was now ready to meet Yi Jung. She must say. Jan Di did an awfully great job. Her hair was now tied up in a bun but some curls were loosely framing her face. The bun was not a tight one so that some of her curls hang on the bun. It was a hard to do since her hair keeps falling from the bun so Jan Di has to readjust the bun again and again. After her hair, Jan Di painted her face with light and soft make up that's enough to bring out her beauty. And then Jan Di attached star pins on her hair that is a perfect match to her gown. With that, Ga Eul reached for the beige fur coat as a final touch._

"_Let's go. A special chauffeur is waiting for you outside." Jan Di informed her_

"_Special chauffeur?" Ga Eul, again, asked._

"_Ga Eul-ah. Merry Christmas." A familiar voice was then heard from behind. Ga Eul slowly cringed her head._

"_Woo Bin-sunbae!" Ga Eul shouted, utterly shocked._

"_Hey. Special chauffeur at your service. I'll take her from here Jan Di-ah. See you there." Woo Bin grabbed Ga Eul's hand and dragged her outside._

_Inside the car, Ga Eul kept asking questions to Woo Bin but Woo Bin just shut her mouth during the whole ride. Ga Eul was too caught up with asking endless questions that she didn't notice that the car stopped. "We're here." Woo Bin finally said._

_Ga Eul huffed as Woo Bin opened the door for her. He assisted her out and they were greeted with Ji Hoo under the Eiffel tower, playing the violin. She gazed at that site in awe; it's more beautiful than every sight she saw in Paris combined. The Eiffel tower was fully lighted and candles were placed around it. A red carpet was set out in front of her leading to the center of the Eiffel tower. _

_While still looking around, someone tapped her shoulder. She expected it to be Woo Bin but she was greeted with Jun Pyo instead. "Shall we go?" Jun Pyo said as he offered his arm._

"_Jun Pyo-sunbae!" Right now, Ga Eul was really confused. She can't believe that Yi Jung involved everyone in this. Hesitantly, she linked her arm with Jun Pyo's._

_Jun Pyo and Ga Eul followed the path of white and pink rose petals. The path led to a table. It was like a dream to Ga Eul. It seemed so surreal. A violin was playing in the background and then an elegant table was set out in front of her._

_Jun Pyo released her arm and left her there. She looked around and saw no signs of Yi Jung. Curiosity was eating her so Yi Jung should come out now._

_When she was about to shout his name, a figure appeared coming from the side of the Eiffel tower. The figure was holding a small teddy bear in front of him but it was enough to cover his face. Without a doubt, Ga Eul knows that it's definitely Yi Jung._

"_Yi Jung-ah!" Ga Eul called out, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. This Christmas night is magical._

"_Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jung's voice came out from behind the teddy bear. Ga Eul slowly walked over to him. Yi Jung heard her coming near. His heart began beating rapidly and his hands sweaty. He's dead nervous on what he was about to do. But there's no backing out now… He slowly knelt and put down the teddy bear in front of him. Ga Eul abruptly stopped in her tracks when she knew what Yi Jung was about to do. Her tears flowed freely now. She didn't dare stop it. Clearly, the tears were tears of joy._

_Yi Jung pulled out a velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a white gold band. "Will you be my eternal sunshine Ga Eul-yang?" He said softly but sincerely._

_Ga Eul gave him a wide smile and wiped her tears away. "Only if you agree to be my eternal teddy bear."_

_Yi Jung let out a soft chuckle and stood up. "So I take that as a yes?" He walked over to his country bumpkin._

"_Definitely." By that, Yi Jung put the ring on her finger and captured her soft sweet lips onto him._

_That moment had finally come and it's on Christmas day, too._

_"Merry Christmas Yi Jung-ah." Ga Eul greeted as she pulled back from him._

_"It's very merry, indeed." Yi Jung said as he leaned his forehead on hers._

_(: End of Flashback_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

"Does this mean Yi Jung wants me to go to Paris?" Ga Eul said thoughtfully. She looked at the people around her but they have the same questioning eyes. Well, all of them except for Woo Bin. Woo Bin smirked at the three of them and jerked his head to the door, still keeping his silence.

They followed him out of the museum quietly but Ga Eul can't take the silence any longer. Before she even followed the three of them to their respective cars, she spoke up. "Where are we going Woo Bin-sunbae?"

Woo Bin, who was about to open his car, walked over to her. Once he was right in front of her, he put both his hands on both of her shoulders and looked at her directly on the eyes. "Ga Eul-ah. Who has the biggest place here in Korea who can have a mini Eiffel tower in their house?"

"Mini Eiffel tower?" Ga Eul asked. Woo Bin nodded as an answer, still waiting for Ga Eul to realize the answer on what he just said. "Well, the only house that I know that's very big is Jun Pyo-sunbae's house."

"Yeah? So?" Woo Bin said, urging her to go on.

"But sunbae, last time I went there, there's no mini Eiffel tower or something." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"Well, you'll see." Woo Bin smirked at her and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her to where the other two are. "Go inside her car Ga Eul-ah." Woo Bin said but Ji Hoo didn't fail to notice that Woo Bin didn't even bother to say Jae Kyung's name. Jae Kyung, on the other hand, noticed this too and the frown on her face became a lot more pronounced. "Oh, and flip open the page of the scrapbook again."

Ga Eul just nodded, still looking thoughtful. She can't seem to take in that Jun Pyo has a mini Eiffel tower in his house. Jan Di never mentioned that to her. But then again… this _is_ a surprise for her…

The four of them slipped inside their respective cars and sped off. Jae Kyung still had that frown on her face so Ga Eul just needed to ask her why. Jae Kyung robotically shook her head and tried her best to make out a smile on her face. Ga Eul was worried about Jae Kyung but she just let go of the topic since she knows it's a sensitive issue. She just has to ask after this thing.

Remembering what Woo Bin told her to do, she opened the scrapbook to the next page. It revealed a lot of pictures of the F4 with Ga Eul and Jan Di. Some were the F4 only and some were with Ga Eul alone or Jan Di alone. A few pictures also showed Myung Hee and Hyun Ae with the F4. It took almost ten pages of the scrapbook with all those pictures. She can't help but smile at the dozens of pictures attached. Those were the pictures of the people who hold the biggest parts of her life.

It was already 7 when they got to Jun Pyo's house. Ga Eul, out of anxiety, doesn't even feel hungry. She hurriedly went out of Jae Kyung's car and ran to Jun Pyo's house. She asked the first maid she sees about Jun Pyo and Jan Di's whereabouts. The maid bowed at her and told her to follow her. Ga Eul willingly followed.

As they walk from room to room and hallway to hallway, Ga Eul became really dizzy but she just shrugs it off. Finally, they arrived at what seemed like one of the living rooms of the Gu Mansion. She looked around for any sign of Jan Di or Jun Pyo in the large room. She spotted the couple sitting on a sofa by the fireplace, their backs turned to her.

"Geum Jan Di!" She called out.

The couple quickly turned their heads around and a smile immediately formed on their lips. "Finally! Ga Eul-ah!" Slowly, Jan Di stood up from her seat, assisted by Jun Pyo. Jan Di was still pregnant so the couple is really careful about her condition.

Walking to meet Jan Di, Ga Eul opened her arms for a hug. She hugged Jan Di quickly before pulling back to look at her. "Wow, Jan Di, you've gotten really big." She joked and chuckled at the same time. Jan Di and Jun Pyo laughed with her as the other three companions earlier went inside the room.

"Yah! Ga Eul! Don't tell me you haven't been this big when you're pregnant with your twins!" Jan Di teased her back. Ga Eul hugged her again and turned to look at Jun Pyo. She gave him a small smile while Jun Pyo gave her a nod. Jun Pyo was still recovering from his bruises from the kidnapping but even if it has been only a week, Jun Pyo was recovering unbelievably fast.

"So you're here for the tower, right?" Jun Pyo said.

Ga Eul nodded as a reponse. She was about to ask where the tower is but Jan Di spoke up. "And Myung Hee and Hyun Ae?"

Ga Eul raised her eyebrow, indicating that she didn't know what they were talking about. It was just then that she noticed two cribs behind a sofa. How can she be so stupid to not notice that? She widens her eyes in shock. She immediately walks over to the direction of the crib but Jun Pyo and Jan Di stopped her by grabbing both of her wrists.

Ga Eul gave them a questioning look. Jan Di just shook her head while Jun Pyo spoke. "Ga Eul. Yi Jung asked us to lead you to the tower first before you see the twins."

"Why?" Ga Eul was beginning to get irritated.

"You'll see Ga Eul. It's all part of the plan." Jun Pyo simply said as she dragged her out of the room. The others just followed closely behind them without saying another word.

Again, Jun Pyo dragged Ga Eul from hallway to hallway and room to room but this time, Ga Eul didn't feel the slightest bit of dizziness because of her irritation. Why didn't they let her see her twins? She badly misses them as much as she misses Yi Jung.

By the time they arrived at the back porch that led to the mini Eiffel tower, Ga Eul was still thinking about her twins and Yi Jung. When she heard Jae Kyung's loud gasp, it was just then that she realized that they arrived at their destination. She couldn't help but gasp herself.

The sight before her was beyond amazingly stunning. It was, indeed, a mini Eiffel tower complete with the lights and all. The setting was like the time of Yi Jung's proposal; path of petals on a red carpet leading to the center and candles placed all around the tower. The stars above also added in the romantic effect of the place. Ga Eul instantly forgot what she was annoyed about as she walks, following the path of petals leading to the center. Also, a machine not far from the tower was blowing off something white… Is that… snow? Ga Eul can't hide her amusement now. It was just too magical.

The tower was small. It was just about a few inches above Ga Eul's height but it still catches people's breath once they see it. The F4 really can do the impossible. How did they do this? A mini Eiffel tower? If Yi Jung was overboard about the helicopters, this was beyond overboard now. Ga Eul's a lucky wife, really.

As Ga Eul nears the tower, she saw a pink paper taped to the tower. She then realizes that it was an envelope but this envelope is different from the others. One thing's for sure, the other envelope doesn't glisten, this envelope, however, glistens like the sparkling stars in the sky. Slowly, Ga Eul reached for the envelope and opens it carefully afterwards. As she unfolded the paper inside, her heart was pounding like crazy. _Is this it? Am I getting near to Yi Jung?_

_Jagiya,_

_Yup. This is the last stop. After this, you'll be seeing me. I can't wait._

_Yi Jung 3_

_P.S: The clue is not in the scrapbook I gave you. It's enclosed in the hearts of our little stars._

_P.P.S: Happy happy anniversary. I love you._

"Enclosed in the hearts of our little stars?" Ga Eul wondered out loud. "What did he mean by that?" She turned her head to look at the others. The gang was smiling widely at her but she just gave them a frown. She doesn't get it. Stars? Hearts? What?

"I don't get it! Enclosed in the hearts of our little stars? He's talking in riddles." Ga Eul shouted at the gang.

"Think about it, Ga Eul." Jan Di shouted back and gave her that famous 'Fighting' sign.

Ga Eul rummaged her mind about possible things for a star. Then, suddenly, as if like lightning, it struck her.

Myung Hee and Hyun Ae!

"The twins!" She shouted. She ran to them. As if on cue, Jun Pyo dragged her again but this time, it was faster, more urgent. It was as if they were racing with time. Ga Eul can't contain her excitement any longer. Yi Jung involved their 'little stars' in this. In no time, they arrived in the same room earlier. Ga Eul ran to her twins and smiled when she saw them. She snuggled each one of them and placed them back inside the crib.

"I miss you!" She tickled each of the twins and they responded with a giggle.

The twins were wearing identical white shirts with a single maple leaf embroidered but the prints on it were not the same. Myung Hee, her first born, was wearing a white shirt that says 'CI' while Hyun Ae was wearing 'NE'.

Ga Eul raised her eyebrow at that. What can it possibly mean? She turned to look at the others again for some answers.

"Cine? What the hell is that?" Ga Eul asked them.

"What are you to them Ga Eul?" Jan Di simply replied. Ga Eul rolled her eyes at her as if saying 'Duh'.

"Their Omma, Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul stated the obvious. Jan Di made a face that urged her to go on. "Cine? What does cine have to do with being their omma? Cine-omma?" Ga Eul said thoughtfully. After a few seconds, realization dawned on her. "Damn it! It's CINEMA!"

"Ga Eul-ssi! Catch!" Ji Hoo called out to her as he threw his keys. Ga Eul caught it smoothly and smiled at him. "Those are my car keys and the key to the art center. Go on and search for the ex-Casanova."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Boys Over Flowers doesn't belong to me. I own no copyrights over them whatsoever. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

She pressed the break and she heard the tires squeak but she didn't care. She hurriedly turned off the engine and got out of the car. She ran and ran, excited to see the man behind that scrapbook.

The art center had its light turned off but Ga Eul could see a sort of dimmed light just by the door. This art center is co-owned by Ji Hoo's family and she knew it had a TV room, big enough to be called a cinema. She's never been her but it's here, she knows it. _The last stop._

She stopped just by the door. She took a deep breath before pushing the big glass doors in front of her. Again, she stopped in wonder.

This whole day, Yi Jung didn't fail to surprise her. All of these are too much; too much that it makes her cry. She was touched at how he planned all of these just for their anniversary. She never thought that Yi Jung would do all of this.

She stared at the ceiling. It looks so dark when one looks at it from outside, but inside, there are twinkling lights, much like the stars in the evening sky. It was breathtaking.

"_You know, when I was a kid, every day I wished and hoped that someday, someday I would see the evening sky laid out with tons and tons of glittering stars. I hoped to see all of these with that someone I'm supposed to be with the rest of my life." Ga Eul whispered as she squeezed Yi Jung's hand._

_Both of them are lying on the grass at the So's vast garden. The garden filled with flowers of different kinds- lilies, daisies, lavenders and roses. Ga Eul loves going there and Yi Jung surprised her that night by showing the almost perfect sky in his family's garden with a blanket laid out for them._

_Admiring the sky, Yi Jung just smiled, adoring his girlfriend more and more. "And I'm glad my wish came true." Ga Eul continued suddenly. _

_With this, Yi Jung turned to look at her and whispered, "I'm happy too. That your wish came true."_

Ga Eul clearly remembered that night. She shook her head suddenly, trying to stop her tears from flowing again. She sighed and looked around. Trails of scented candles are lit and petals are scattered all over, making a path up the stairs.

She slowly followed it. She glanced every now and then, looking for a sign of Yi Jung but no one was there. As she came closer and closer up to the top of the stairs, she heard her favorite piano piece. She immediately wondered if Yi Jung was playing it so she quickly took steps towards the source of the sound.

She opened the door to a dimly lit room. The scented candles and petals are still making a path for her so she followed it once again.

She came to the middle of the room and there's the stairs leading its way down. _Maybe this is the cinema… _She thought.

As she went down the stairs, she saw a couch laid out for her. It has a blanket and popcorn and a drink was settled on the side. She made her way to the couch and she noticed a note stuck on a pillow.

_Chu Ga Eul_

_So your last stop is here, I'm finally going to see you again, Ga Eul-yang. Before that though, please sit down and enjoy the movie._

_So Yi Jung_

_P.S. You should have brought a tissue._

_P.P.S. I'm kidding Ga Eul-yang. You had enough of the tears today. I love you._

As soon as Ga Eul finished reading the note, there was loud music playing in the background. The video was starting so she sat down the couch and watched patiently. She just hoped this would be quick enough so she would see Yi Jung. Oh gosh, this whole day tortured her. She badly wants to see her husband.

_There were pictures showing her friends, her family, Yi Jung, her daughters and herself. Happy pictures that bring memories after memories rushing back to her. She sighed. This must be one of the happiest days of her life._

_The pictures stopped showing and she heard his voice, the voice she wanted to hear since she woke up today._

"_Oh, is this working? Yah! Camera!" Yi Jung was shouting at the background. The camera was showing his studio and their daughters were in a crib just beside the table. She heard cooing and giggling from the crib which made Ga Eul smile._

_Y Jung showed himself on the camera. Ga Eul giggled at the sight of her husband. He never really did learn how to take a picture of himself, let alone take a video of himself. Yi Jung sighed as he struggled to fix the camera on the tripod._

_Finally, he sat down on the bench beside the crib of their daughters. He smiled and scratched his head as if he didn't know what to do now._

"_I don't know what to do now, actually." Yi Jung said innocently. "I feel silly talking to a stinking camera. I know you're watching this Ga Eul-yang and you're laughing." And Ga Eul really is laughing. Yi Jung pouted on the screen but he composed himself almost immediately. "Okay, I'm going to imagine the camera on the tripod to be you. Though you have only two legs…" He paused as if thinking. Ga Eul glared at the screen and stuck her tongue out. "Okay, I'm joking!" He laughed. "So again, there's a camera in front of me and I'm still going to imagine it to be you._

"_Well, as of now, I think you're in your restaurant reading a book or talking to some of the customers. You love being there and I find it cute." He smiled and Ga Eul smiled too. "You probably think that I'm busy at work, holding my ballpen and signing some papers but I'm here with our daughters." He frowned. "Okay, I'm not going to remove the camera from the tripod, it's too hard to set this up. Our daughters are fine and they look adorable as you like always." He returned his smile again. "So I'm here with our daughters and I'm doing the scrapbook I'm going to give you. Right now, you've finished looking at it, I guess. Hoped you like it?" Yi Jung moved to the side slightly, allowing Ga Eul to see the scattered mess on the table._

"_So okay, happy anniversary Ga Eul-yang! You've been to different places today so you can use some popcorn you know and a drink." Ga Eul smiled and turned to the popcorn beside her. She grabbed some and stuffed it into her mouth. "Well, I don't really know what to say now since everything I wanted to tell you, you already know it. So… just stay on your sit because there's more. Okay, lame… Uhm, just continue watching, okay Ga Eul-yang?"_

_Then Yi Jung was gone. Then, she heard laughing and talking. "Yah! How does this work?" She knows that voice. That's Jun Pyo's! She raised her eyebrow until she saw herself laughing with Jan Di and Jae Kyung. _

_They were at Gu Jun Pyo's garden, having a barbeque. Yi Jung along with Woo Bin was trying real hard to get the right amount of fire on the grill while Ji Hoo is lying on a chair with a book on his hand._

"_Okay! I think I got it!" Jun Pyo's voice was again heard from the background. "Yah! Everyone! Look here!" In an instant, everyone looked at Jun Pyo and grinned._

"_Yah! Why are you recording?" Jae Kyung asked._

"'_Cause I want to! Wait, is this really recording? What does it mean when the red light is blinking?" Jun Pyo said stupidly which caused everyone to stare at him then continue on what they're doing._

_Then the scene was gone. Now, she saw herself, Jae Kyung and Jan Di chatting along the sidewalk. Jun Pyo, Woo BIn and Yi Jung were behind them, carrying heavy looking shopping bags on their hands._

"_Yah! Aren't you girls finished shopping yet?" Yi Jung complained as he pleadingly looked at her._

_The three girls looked at the guys. "No way! We only finished one mall, there's more to go!" Jae Kyung shouted and then turned back to chat to her and Jan Di._

"_You guys are totally whipped!" Ji Hoo's voice came from the background and then followed by his laughter. Ga Eul laughed too as she remembered those times she went shopping with the girls._

_And then it changed again. She saw herself in the kitchen wearing a pink ruffled apron and beside her was Yi Jung with the same apron. Yi Jung was frowning as he continued chopping vegetables. He glanced at her every now and then before looking at the camera and glaring at it._

_There was a laugh and she knew it was from Woo Bin. "Chill bro. It's funny to see you like this. Anyway, Ga Eul-ah! What are you cooking? It smells good."_

"_I'm cooking porridge sunbae. Then Yi Jung-sunbae and I will bake a cake later. I just hope sunbae wouldn't ruin it." Ga Eul answered as she turned to look at Yi Jung._

"_Yah! I'm not going to ruin it! You're mean Ga Eul-yang!" He pouted but didn't look up._

"_I'm kidding, sunbae. You know I love you." Ga Eul said as she stirred the pot._

_Yi Jung turned to look at her and said, "I love you too Ga Eul-yang."_

"_Ewww, I'm outta here!" Woo Bin said and the scene was gone._

_Now, she saw herself holding both the twins' hands. She was cooing and telling them 'I love you' repeatedly. "Now, I'm not going to miss this! My girls!" She could hear the smile in his voice. He was happy and she's happy knowing that as she watched the scene._

"_Turn that off Yi Jung-ah. There's nothing special about this. We always have this family thing every night." She said but she remembered that that day, Yi Jung wouldn't budge and just kept recording them. After a minute, she heard it, just the way she remembered it._

_Both the twins said, "Appa!" at the same time and then she heard a loud bang and the scene was gone. It happened so fast but she remembered it anyway. She remembered Yi Jung's shocked face that day their daughters spoke their first word. He dropped the video camera and came running to her side, immediately holding both their hands. Yi Jung was in tears then and she was also too shocked to speak back then._

"_Heya! I'm back Ga Eul-yang!" Yi Jung's booming voice came back at the screen again which caused Ga Eul to shrug her thoughts away. The background is different now and she knew it all too well. It's their bedroom and Yi Jung was sitting on the bed with the camera in his hand. "I'm done with the scrapbook and I hid it somewhere in this room! Ha! I know you wouldn't find it 'cause it's under our mattress! You don't look there!" Yi Jung chuckled childishly. "Anyway, those were the only videos I gathered up from the gang. No, actually there are lots but I wouldn't want to torture myself as I wait for you to finish watching this. I hope they're enough because you know, I think I'm there and anxious to come running up to you. I really think I'm having a hard time seeing you laughing and laughing at this video while I'm there, restraining myself into saying I love you over and over. I'm just going to say this and I know you know it already._

_Ga Eul-yang, you are the one of the best things that happened to my life and I'm glad I spent years with you. And I'm most absolutely happy that up until now, I'm still spending the most wonderful years of my lifetime with my soulmate. I want to grow old with you Ga Eul-yang and this first anniversary is only the start of our next years as husband and wife. Saranghae Ga Eul-yang…_

And then the she heard a voice from behind that made her heart flutter inside.


End file.
